The Love Below
by wanderingmind911
Summary: Cupid Valentino, the love fairy, has cast a spell on Artemis. Kiss a girl in seven days, or die. With no way to stop Cupid, it looks like Artemis only has one choice... But he's Artemis Fowl, how hard could it be? Yeah...you're right, he's doomed.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes**

**This is entire story was inspired by the _Love Below _CD by Andre 3000. I don't own Artemis, heck; I don't even own the title…all I own is a bag of Tostitos chips and zesty bean dip…Yay…bean dip…**

**Jule: Those are mi---**

**Me: GET YOUR OWN**

**Jule: Ok…I'll just…go and…call the cops… **

**

* * *

**

Prologue

It was little more then seven days till Valentines, and Artemis still didn't have a date to the dance. Not that he wanted one. Young Artemis was too…err…more _adult _then to go to some fritter pink pompous party and watch people slobber all over each other. To him the very idea of putting his own tongue in someone else's mouth was simply vile…exchanging saliva and germs…who could possibly call that affectionate? _Only hormone driven idiots, _Artemis thought spitefully his fingers a blur on the computer keyboard. He was so engrossed into hacking into the Maxwell Art Studio in Brooklyn, he did not notice a tall, thin man standing on the corner leaning on a cane, dressed in a suave three piece suit. His name was Cupid Valentino, and quite frankly, he was by no means a man. He was a fairy. _The _love fairy.

Ever since Artemis was twelve, Cupid had set his sights on the young Fowl. You see, during the time which Artemis had captured Holly; Cupid had hoped he was doing it in the act of love. When he came to realize Artemis was out for gold, and not to confess his love in an animalistic manner he was…bothered. Intrigued, moreover. Since then he studied the Fowl boy, gathered facts and theories about his stuck up-ness towards puppy love and such, and one day, finally concluded that Artemis was purely cold hearted, and that teenage romance was his one weakness. It was brilliant for Cupid. There had been rumors in Underground Fairy World of a human boy who could not be stopped, and an endless endorsement of gold to whoever could prove it wrong.

Cupid smiled and stepped out of the shadowy corner, ready to prove.

"Hello, Artemis," he greeted. Artemis swiveled around in his chair, facing Cupid.

"Who are you," he demanded.

"My name is Cupid Valentino, Mr. Fowl," Cupid replied whirling his diamond-topped cane around "and I've come to ask, you something. Why are you so cold, Artemis?"

"I feel perfectly warm," Artemis replied.

The Mack Daddy fairy laughed. "Cold _hearted, _Arty, cold hearted. I've been observing you, and couldn't help how you treated poor Holly when she was here…so many years ago…"

"I don't know how you no about that, or how even know about Holly…_but, _that was a long time ago. Holly and I are friends now."

"Yes, yes I know," Cupid, said "but that doesn't change that you're cold hearted to the opposite sex of your age. I mean, look at poor Fiona. Sent her off crying yesterday cause of your lack of interest…or your intimidation of love."

"I'm not intimidated by love," Artemis argued "I just don't want to get involved in a time consuming relationship that ends in less then a month."

"And I assume that's your definition of love," Valentino asked. Artemis said nothing.

"It's quite alright, Artemis," the love fairy said. "A young, busy man can't take time to treat a girl right, I understand. That's why, I'm giving you no choice."

"What," Artemis asked.

Cupid chuckled. "I know you're just trying to protect your feelings, Artemis. But this time, you can't run away. Because when you wake up tomorrow, you won't remember you met me…until you lay eyes on the first girl you see…not counting your mom of course…and you know what happens then?"

Artemis shook his head.

"You'll have midnight on Valentines--- seven days---to kiss the girl you see. And I mean really kiss, son, no little peck on the cheek. And if you don't well…" Cupid shrugged and finished "you'll die."

"I'll what," Artemis said.

"Die. Now nighty night." Before Artemis could react Cupid Valentino pointed his cane at him, and Artemis fell on his bed. A pink glow sank into his body, and Artemis Fowl was out like a light.

Now, Cupid smiled, watching Artemis sleep soundly, letting him enjoy his last few hours as the unstoppable human. For when he woke up tomorrow, and laid eyes on a girl, all Cupid would have to do is watch seven days past. And after those seven days, the love fairy would be one very happy, and rich, fairy.

**Uh oh...poor Arty...MUWAH HA HA HA HA!**


	2. Now He Remembers

**Me: I don't Artemis. I don't even own the zesty bean dip anymore.**

**Jule: Well, it _was _mine.**

**Me: You're evil.**

**Jule: I know! **

**

* * *

**

Part One:

**Day One**

**Chapter One**

**_Now _He Remembers**

_Chapter Quote:_

"_You had me from hello." Some really cheesy pick up line from some cheesy romantic comedy _

Artemis woke up, as you could say, on the wrong side of the bed. Instead of lying horizontally, with his toes pointing to the wardrobe in front of the bed, he was vertical, on top of the covers, and what's more, he couldn't even remembering falling asleep. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember a time where he walked over to his computer and laid on to his bed. Confused, he picked himself up, and looked around the room. Everything seemed to have remained, and be, untouched. His head didn't hurt, which meant he wasn't knocked out by force. And, as it was all to clear, he was thinking properly, so unless something very unusual happened, he finally concluded that it must've been a hard day for him yesterday, though he could not remember it being so. Nevertheless, the Irish youth dismissed it as an unusual happening, and prepared himself for school.

* * *

Artemis attended daytime school. His parents had insisted, and amazingly, the young heir did not argue. Quite frankly, it gave him more time to 'play' on the computer, and help Holly and Mulch with their investigations, plus P.E was doing wonders for him (even if it was his utterly his worst and least favorite subject.). The young Fowl would always arrive at school an hour before the first bell rang, fifteen minutes before the first school buses (A/N: do they have school buses in Europe? Dumb question I know but when I was down there I didn't see any…). This was his quiet time for the morning, a time for meditation, peace, and relaxation. Except neither peace nor relaxation embodied him that particular morning. For as Artemis sat in the subtle quiet, he was perplexed by a weighed dreading in his heart. Something was going to happen to him…something bad…bad but good… but how could something bad be good? He wasn't sure about the answer; then again, he wasn't sure why he was thinking about it. _Lack of sleep, _he concluded, _I haven't been sleeping enough. _Artemis glanced at the clock. Five minutes before first bell. Shocked at his own absent mindedness, he gathered up his books, whirled around and…ran right into someone. Books and papers went everywhere. Artemis staggered slightly backwards, and fell on his rump.

"Do you mind," he snapped jerking his head upward. And then, quite suddenly, all the blood drained from Artemis Fowl the Second's face. Standing in front of him was a girl; a young girl his age, with long red hair and blonde highlights streaking down in a tiger pattern. She was Irish through and through, fair skin, bright eyes, but you would have never known right then. Right then, she was completely aggravated with Artemis.

"What is your problem," she shrieked gathering up her books "you're the one who bumped into _me_!" Still, Artemis said nothing. He was at a complete loss for words. _Oh God, _he thought, _I remember…Now I remember! _

"Hello, are you listening to me," the girl demanded.

"I have to go," Artemis said hastily, picking up his books then brushing past her.

The girl raised her eyebrow, and then shook her head. Boys. They're all the same.

* * *

Artemis ran into the closest bathroom, and whipped out his cell phone, speed dialing Butler's phone.

"Hello," the bodyguard answered.

"Listen, Butler, I need you to pick me up from school straightaway," he said.

"Is there something wrong Artemis," Butler asked, concerned.

"Yes, old friend, but I can't explain it all here. Just be at the front door in ten minutes."

"I'll be there in five," Butler answered. Artemis closed his phone and pocketed it, then leaned over the sink.

"What's the matter, kid, scared?" The Irish Youth twisted around. Cupid Valentino was leaning on a stall door, looking at his nails.

"You won't win, Mr. Valentino," Artemis said boldly.

Cupid laughed. "Listen, Arty? Can I call you that? Arty? Well whatever, just listen ok? The facts are, you _can't _win. Sure, you may've read up on the behavior of girls, and hormones, and such, but some, like you, are a little more mature. They don't just go out with every boy they see oh no, it has to be the _right _one. And I don't think you can do it, Arty. I don't think you can be the right one for anyone. Love just isn't your forte."

Artemis's stomached lurched. Cupid was right; he had no experience with girls. At all. But his face remained as emotionless as ever.

"I'll find a way," Artemis said "I always do."

Cupid scowled, and strode over to Artemis, pushing him against the wall with his cane.

"Listen," he said in a dangerous whisper "I grant you, you've pulled yourself out a lot of shit. But not this. You can't handle it, Artemis. Because when you kiss that girl, it can't be a little peck on the cheek, or a smack on the lips. I'll be looking for an open mouth, tongue-tied, breathless, heart pounding, _passionate _kiss that'll her saying your name in her sleep. And if you can't give _her _that, then you're dead. Quite literally." Despite himself, Artemis gulped visibly. Cupid dropped the cane to the floor, and smirked.

"But what am I saying," he said back to his arrogant self. "You're the best. Of course you're competing with every other guy in school…but competition never stopped you before, has it? Oh, by the way, did you happen to get her name before you ran off?" And with that, Cupid was gone, leaving Artemis staring at the door, with seven days left.

And the poor boy didn't even know her name.

**

* * *

Wishful Thinker of the Worst Intentions: Yes, I am evil. I take that as a compliment.**

**Evil Shall Giggle: **Just keep reading…you'll find out. 

**Hidden and Forgotten: **read the first and second paragraph in the first chapter again, it explains it in there. 

**Lutefa: **Yeah, probably. I'll work it into the story…I haven't read the first three in a while, so I wouldn't know. 

**Identity Crisis: **No, Cupid will try to foil Artemis's attempts on the girl throughout the story…One involves some falling underwear…lol. 

**Anon-anon-anon: **I'm glad it made you laugh! And yes…poor Arty…

**Love's a doorknob: **Pretty okay? Are you joking? Hahaha just kidding. Thanks for the info, and like Lutefa, I'll work it into the story.

**Zarroc: **If you just read the second chapter, you should know. 

**Everto Angelus: **I got this idea, as I said, from the Andre 3000 CD. 

**To all my reviewers thanks for reviewing! More to come soon **


	3. Surprises

**Me: I have bad news. School has started. School starting equals fewer updates. Fewer updates means more of "You Haven't updated in forever". More of those means me getting mad. Me getting mad means Jule getting beaten with a stick.**

**Jule: So please, don't get impatient.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Surprises**

Trees past in a vague blur as the car sped to Fowl Manor. It was hard for Artemis to believe that in a few short hours his life could hang on the string of passionately kissing a girl he didn't know. It didn't seem possible. Was it a trick? Was this some sick game Cupid was playing? Artemis shook his head. He had to assume the worst. He had to put everything on the line, and believe that kissing the girl was his only chance of survival, for even if he _did _bring Cupid down the curse would still embody him. No, he had to go through with this. He looked down at the book under his hand.

Seven days.

* * *

Artemis took the communicator from his pocket and clicked it on. In a few short moments Holly's groggy face appeared on the screen.

"Artemis," she asked in a disgruntled tone. Obviously the ex-LEP Captain had, had a very trying night.

"Listen, Holly, I'm sorry to call you on such a bad time but…" Artemis went onto explain everything that had happened, to his first and last encounter with Cupid.

"How long has it been since you last saw him," Holly asked when Artemis was done explaining.

"About an hour," Artemis said.

"And you don't know anything about the girl?"

The young heir shook his head. Suddenly a second link came on, and Mulch's face appeared next to Holly's.

"Do you know anything about Cupid himself," he asked, mouth stuffed with a calzone.

"He's nothing like I've heard of before. Purposively he's a sweet, pudgy angel with heart arrows on his back. That's hardly the case."

Holly laughed. "It used to be…until he had some plastic surgery."

"How do you know that," Mulch asked, voicing Artemis's thoughts.

"Because," Holly sighed "he's my older step-brother."

* * *

The news hit Artemis. Hard. He could hardly believe that the man, the fairy that was trying to kill was even _remotely _related to Holly.

"He got my great, great, grandfather's powers more then I did. Much more. Apparently he wasn't satisfied with the whole innocent in diapers trend so he decided to get a more…suave approach."

"I see," Artemis said. "So would you have any idea of why he wants to kill me?"

Holly shrugged, but Mulch seemed to know something. "There have been some talk in the underground about 'the one who can beat the great Mud Boy.' Of course no one is crazy enough to do it, but there's a pool so large now for who ever can do it, it can support three generations in luxury."

"That must be it then," Holly said "Cupid is after the money. His one _true _passion." Artemis put his fingertips to his temples.

"Alright," he said "this is what I've gathered. One, we cannot simply capture or get Cupid, for the curse would remain in me. The reason Cupid has cursed me is for money. And, lastly…" he took the book from under his hand and opened it "the girl's name is Gretchen."

Holly blinked. "How do you know?"

"The moment I laid eyes on the girl, I instantly remembered my first meeting with Cupid. Thus, as I gathered my books, I grabbed one of hers on purpose to, hopefully, get her name."

"Genius," Mulch complimented.

Artemis smirked. "Thank you, Mulch. Now if you excuse me, there is a lost book I must return."

"Will you need our help later on," Holly asked.

"Perhaps." Holly nodded, and Artemis clicked off the communicator.

Time to return a book to a certain Gretchen.

**

* * *

**

I can't comment on reveiws, being I have no time. I'm sorry the chapter is so short...I'm in a rush. Anyway, read and review and i PROMISE I'll have a longer, chapter up by the weekend.

**Wandering Mind **


	4. Aisling

**Me: Erm. Hi. Not much to say today so…here it goes. I'm still too tired to write review comments but I will next chapter PROMISE. Heh. Oh, and Gretchen's name has been changed, due to disgruntled reviews about it. So if I hear any "I thought her name was Gretchen" Then I'll know you didn't read my Author Notes.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

**Aisling**

In four hours school would let out. During that time, Artemis wrote down different scenarios and responses for when he returned the book to Aisling. He memorized each one carefully, working on tones and hand gestures, not to sound to 'sophisticated' or 'all powerful.' Butler had suggested that Artemis refrained from being so businesslike, and act more of _his _age. Though the Fowl heir cringed at the thought, he knew Butler was right. Perhaps further down the road he could find a girl that liked him for who he was. Maybe.

The moment Aisling collapsed on her bed, from yet another grueling day at school, the phone rang. Aisling seriously considered not answering it, she had been in a testy mood all day, but knowing Fiona would kill her if she didn't, she grudgingly picked up the phone. Bad move.

"Is that Aisling?"

Nooooooo. Why was _he _calling?

"No. This is death, and you're our hundredth caller! Congratulations, I'll be at your house momentarily."

"Humorous," the voice said dryly.

"What do you want, Artemis," Aisling asked grumpily.

"I accidentally picked up your Literature book when I (he made it a point to say it was his fault and not hers) bumped into you, and was wondering when would be a good time to return it."

"Uhmmm, school maybe," Aisling said sarcastically.

"I believe you have a test on chapter 8 tomorrow," he answered "and it my help to have your book in order to study." Damn, Aisling thought, I forgot.

"Alright fine. Anytime is good. Just…leave it at the front door, or something." And before Artemis could say anything, Aisling hung up the phone and retreated back into her self-pitying.

It wasn't necessarily true that Aisling _hated _Artemis. On top of having a really, really, _really,_ bad day, Aisling had to act like the Fowl boy was the 'enemy.' It was Fiona's idea after she was completely turned down by him. It was immaturity on a whole new level. Fiona didn't even _like_ with Artemis; she had been dared by some upperclassmen to ask him out. Confident that she'd 'win his heart' (and ten bucks), Fiona went into the library. She came out crying. There was really no point in the crying, considering all the facts, but little miss drama queen had to make a scene and now all the girls hate Artemis. Not that they really didn't before, but now they had a 'good reason.' Aisling didn't follow in pursuit, knowing the true story, but she still felt a little annoyed with Artemis for turning down her friend so meanly. She'd been in the library during the time Fiona asked Artemis. If he hadn't, she wouldn't have had to listen to Fiona's sobs till three in the morning, and only get forty-five minutes of sleep. That's why she was in such an irritable mood that afternoon, and why she told off Artemis.

Strange, yes?

* * *

Artemis rolled up to Aisling's house, not in a Bentley, but in a light blue Acura. He also was in the front seat, in blue jeans, a school sweatshirt, and tennis shoes. _I wonder if my life is really worth this, _he thought getting out. He approached the small bungalow, and rapped on the door. There was the sound of feet coming down the stairs, a bang, and then the door swung open.

"Hey," Aisling said putting on a grungy act.

"I believe this belongs to you," Artemis said, refusing to stoop to 'teenager language' again.

"Thanks," she replied, snatching the book from his hands.

"You're welcome," he said.

Aisling couldn't help it. "You're much more of a gentlemen when a girl isn't asking you out."

"Excuse me?" Artemis hadn't foreseen this.

"You know, the way you set Fiona into to tears? I'm her friend, and I don't appreciate it why dry little twigs like you set an innocent girl to tears. What's your problem, do you have Gynophobia or something?"

Artemis's temple pulsed.

"Calm Artemis," Butler said through the earpiece. He was observing the situation through a tiny camera on Artemis's jacket. The young heir took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards your friend," he said quickly.

"Tell that to her," Aisling snapped, and then slammed the door in his face.

Artemis stared at the door, then walked back to the car, and got in.

"Drive," he mumbled, "just…drive."

**

* * *

**

Ok, sorry for the wait. Unfortunately, there'll be a longer one for the next chapter. Sorry guys. School just sucks. Anyway, you can make me happy by reading a reviewing! Have a great day!

**Wandering Mind**


	5. Apologies and Secret Blushing

**Me: Hello All!**

**(Sees everyone holding torch lights and pitch forks)**

**Me:…This is about not updating for so long, isn't it?**

**(All nod)**

**Well blame it on my math teacher. He did it.**

**(All turn to my math teacher.)**

**Math Teacher: Now wait just a se---**

**All: GET HIM!**

**Me: Now that, that's out of the way…. on with the story!**

**Math Teacher: AHHHHHHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Part Two:

**Aries **

**Chapter Five**

**Apologies and Secret Blushing**

Artemis brought Holly back on the communicator, only this time her face was projected on a wide screen, along with Mulch and Foaly. They were looking at the conversation between Aisling and him.

"Ouch," Foaly said after reviewing the tape, "now you know how I feel."

"Oh shut up you big pony," Mulch said mockingly.

"See what I mean?" Foaly turned to Artemis. One look at the pessimistic boy's face was all he needed to shut his clamp.

"Now," Artemis said straightening up in the chair "we need a plan."

Mulch arched a hairy eyebrow. "Isn't that your forte, Artemis? Or are you going to admit that you're not a lady's man?"

"Now is not the time, Mulch," he said coolly, though he knew the dwarf was right. He had no experience with girls, except making them cry. Now he had to make out--- kiss one by Valentines Day. Every time the thought crossed his mind, Artemis expected himself to wake up. He never did.

"Wait," Holly, said pausing the tape then rewinding it "look at this." Holly's window on the screen was replaced by the video footage a few hours earlier.

"_I'm sorry for the way I acted towards your friend."_

"_Tell that to her." _

Holly's face reappeared. "See?" Artemis's eyebrow creased, and then a wave a realization swept over his face.

"Oh God no," he said falling back into the chair.

"No," he answered to the untold plan.

"This is your life," Holly stressed.

"How do you even know it would work," Artemis asked. Foaly and Mulch were completely mystified.

"How what would work," the dwarf asked.

"It's worth a shot, Artemis," she said "it can't do that much damaged." Artemis shot daggers at the fairy.

"Artemis…" she pleaded.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work…"

"It will. I'm a girl. I know." Artemis looked at her doubtfully.

"What are you two talking about," Mulch asked again looking utterly confused. Artemis muted Mulch.

"Alright," he said as the dwarf protested on unknowing that he was muted out "but you and Foaly need to do something for me…"

* * *

Aisling was out underneath an oak tree with Callie, Fiona and a few other friends. They were laughing and carrying on, but the young girl did it half-heartedly. She was feeling guilty of how she treated Artemis. Grant it, he _did _say some nasty things about her, but it was half as bad compared to what Fiona and some of the upperclassman jocks had said about _him. _Besides, the part about Fiona being "A complete egomaniac" was very true. Perhaps she should go and talk to him…and then, as if on cue, Artemis walked up the group. The clique silence immediately, staring at Artemis like a hobo walking into a millionaire's dinner party.

Finally, Fiona pushed herself to the front and asked, "What do you want?"

Artemis took a deep breath and answered, "I'm sorry."

"What," the haughty 'princess' demanded.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you in the library," he said "it was wrong of me." Aisling flinched. She never, in a million years, thought Artemis Fowl would say sorry to anyone. Had he actually taken her seriously?

Fiona snorted. "I don't care, it was just bet anyway. Nobody likes you, you know that? They think you're creepy, and you're really ugly and mean. The only way I'd ever go out with you is if you died once you did. Which I hope you do, anyway." There was a hushed silence. The girls behind Fiona had that "ohhhh…dis!" look on their face, but Aisling was shocked. How could she say that? Why would anyone be so…so? She looked at Artemis. His expression was completely void, but Aisling could just feel the impact on those words. He nodded his head once, then walked out without another word.

"He's such a dork," Fiona laughed. Aisling, in a moment of fury, pushed her so-called friend back into another one of her cronies.

"Bitch," she spat "whore!" Fiona looked completely taken aback, but before she could retort, Aisling was gone, chasing after Artemis.

_

* * *

_

Well, if that could've gone any worse, the heir apparent thought racing towards his locker. For reasons he couldn't explain, the words had a great influence on him. _Nobody likes you. _His face flushed, and he turned sharply down the hall.

the heir apparent thought racing towards his locker. For reasons he couldn't explain, the words had a great influence on him. His face flushed, and he turned sharply down the hall. 

"Artemis!" He turned around. Aisling was running down after him, her shoulder book flopping on her side.

"Wait," she panted, stopping just short of Artemis. He raised an eyebrow.

"Listen," she said, "I'm…I'm really sorry…I didn't know…I mean you think you know a person, and then…God…" the flustered girl looked down at her feet, seemingly searching for the right words. Artemis waited patiently, interested despite himself. Finally Aisling raised her head and took a deep breath.

"Look, when I said go tell it to her or whatever, I didn't actually, you know, mean it. Not that I don't care! It was really great of you to do that. Most boys wouldn't have even cared. I'm really sorry she acted so callous. Fiona can be like that sometime…" Artemis was tempted to ask why she hung out with her, but he held his tongue. Instead he said, "It's quite alright."

"No, it's not," Aisling said flatly "no one should be treated like that. Especially not you." Artemis blinked. Her words weren't mocking, or a false sorry, they were sincere and true. Suddenly he found himself stumbling for words.

"I…thank you. I mean, thank you Aisling. Thank you." _Damn! _Aisling laughed, and Artemis felt himself…blush? He was blushing? He racked his brains for a time he blushed so deeply. None came to mind.

"Hey," Aisling said intruding on his thoughts "I was wondering…would you like to meet up? After school?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the library, alright? Maybe we can go around downtown. See ya." And she was gone, disappearing around the corner. Artemis stared down the hall after her, and then was snapped back by the bell ringing.

Late again because of her, but this time, it didn't bother him that much.

It didn't bother him at all.

* * *

Holly was shielded in one of the halls.

"You got a visual," she asked Foaly.

"Check. Going into the girl's lavatory, 100th hall." Holly sped down the hall, into the bathroom. Sure enough Aisling's best friend, Callie, was touching up on her hair. Holly unshielded, and walked up to her.

"Hello Callie," she said in her _mesmer _voice "I need to ask you something." The girl gave in like putty.

"Sure," she said "anything."

"Good. I need to know a few things about your friend, Aisling."

"Like what," she asked.

"Well let's start with her favorite flowers…"

And as the secrets poured out, they were transmitted directly onto Foaly's computer, and downloaded onto Artemis's files. Soon, the young Fowl would know Aisling's likes, dislikes, secrets and dreams. And they say you can't cheat at love.

* * *

Cupid was watching Artemis on his plasma big screen, up in Haven's most posh penthouse. Mr. Valentino was highly esteemed for his 'love making and creating' but at this particular moment he was far from loving. His vein began beating as Aisling and Artemis began talking.

"_I…thank you. I mean, thank you Aisling. Thank you."_

"_Hey would you like to meet up? After school?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Alright. Maybe we could go downtown or something. See ya." _

The wine glass slipped through Cupid's fingers, and shattered. He hit the rewind button and played the scene again, and again, and again. And again. After the 20th time he slammed his fist on the couch.

"D'Arvit," he hissed whipping out his communicator. He speed dialed the number and impatiently waited for the desired person to pick up. Finally, a grungy girl with dark black hair appeared on the screen.

"Aries, get to my pent. Pronto."

The girl sighed. "What do you want?"

"Just get here," he snapped and without further explaining clicked it off. He would not let Artemis win.

He wouldn't even give him the chance.

* * *

Aevum: Uh oh! SOMEONE DIDN'T READ THE AUTHOR NOTES. Lol. 

Headgirl13: Aisling is actually a common Irish name meaning 'dream' or 'vision'. For more info visit It gets better…especially when Aries enters the scene…

Adaia Swordmaiden: Thanks. I try to be as original as possible.

Candy-kiss: Thank you! I'm glad to hear it.

Fayt Linegod: heh heh. Well he does have to do whatever it takes before Valentines!

Duke Freedom: Most school have number directories, or he could have looked it up in the phone book. I dunno, use your imagination!

Qwest: Yes. School sucks beyond reason. Thanks for taking the time to update.

Hermonie 2000: Lovely? Probably not. Funny? Yes.

Edoria: Thank you very much, and thanks for pointing that out. I'll try to fix it.

Randomly Reading: All in good time, RR. All in good time…

Everto Angelus: I'll laugh when Artemis dies. Not that I'm saying he will…

Semine Midnight: I try to keep them in character as much as possible. It doesn't always work out though, but I try.

Mimazz: Lol thank you. School is so crazy.

Rebel Rose: It just popped into my head. I don't know what I was thinking…

Identitycrisis: I have year round school. And as you can see, Aisling is nice to Artemis. And let's just say he's only scared of one gender in the human race…hint hint, wink wink

**I'm sorry if I missed anyone, I'm doing this by memory! Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! More…eventually!**

**Wandering Mind **


	6. The Cafe Experience

**Me: Alright sorry for the not so long wait. I'll admit it right now, I could've updated as soon as Wednesday, even Tuesday, but I _had _to edit my original. (If it was as half as bad as my fanfics, I wouldn't waste my breath, but this one actually has hope. My fanfics are so crappy! But I'm sending my original to an agent so…yeah you get the point.) **

**Also, I realized that Aries _isn't _the goddess of destruction, but like the whole Cupid/Holly thing I made it work. So…if there's anything else, tell me or forever hold your peace.**

**Now, Chapter Sies!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six

**The Café Experience **

Aries was bored. Which isn't the most unusual thing for the Goddess of Destruction. If countries weren't in turmoil and tornados ripping farms to shreds, she usually would go around sulking, looking for something to destroy. It was in her nature, considering her mother was the goddess _Shiva, _the Indian God of Destruction. Even now her head was leaned up against the wall of the elevator, half asleep. She almost was to the point of snoring when the doors opened, and she stepped grudgingly into the pent.

"Hello," she called into the seemingly empty apartment. Cupid jumped from the couch, startled by the young goddess's sudden appearance.

"Ah, Aries," The Love fairy greeted, brushing his suit off, "How are you?" The words were forced, coming out of gritted teeth. Aries put her hands on her hips, glaring at Cupid.

"What do you want, Cupid," she asked. "And it better be good." Cupid caressed his diamond top with his fingers, trying to act cool. Yet inside he was completely tense. It was not easing talking to one of the top five most dangerous beings in the Lower Elements, especially the one who sunk Atlantis to the see just because she couldn't find her comb one morning.

"I need to ask for a favor," he said.

Aries rolled her eyes. "If you'd just put the remote on _top _of the TV we wouldn't run into this pro---"

"It's not the remote," Cupid said "it's Artemis." Aries flinched. Artemis. The stupid Mud Boy had almost taken her title, what with the whole thing with Holly, the near exploitation of fairies. She was his unknown rival in making chaos. And how she hated him, so very, _very _much…or so she tried to tell herself.

"What about him," Aries asked, keeping her voice even.

"I made a wager with him," Cupid explained. "Kiss a girl in seven days, or die."

"Oh God," Aries said, "Please tell me he doesn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't be calling you if he didn't," he said grimly.

"Alright, so what do you need me to do?"

Cupid raised an eyebrow. "It should be obvious, Aries. Follow the boy around, and every move he makes, thwart it."

"I'm the goddess of destruction," Aries protested "Not the killer of seduction!" Really, it was the thought of following her cru--- her rival around with another girl that held her back, but Aries didn't dare say so out loud.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," the fairy said, forgetting himself. Aries swallowed, looking warily at Cupid, then at his cane.

"Why didn't you just say three days, or something," she asked.

"Because in seven days is Valentines," he said "the day I'll have enough power kill a human." Aries scowled. Cupid would never have enough power to do anything. No, the one doing all the work was the precious stone on top of his cane, Venus's Shard, a distant cousin of the Alchemist's Stone.

"Fine," Aries muttered, almost as afraid of what the shard could to do her reputation, then Cupid was of her destroying her pent house. Not that she hadn't scarred her image already. As the elevator descended down the shaft, she muttered to herself over and over again…_You hate Artemis…he's cunning, brilliant…but you hate him…you must hate him…_But as the doors opened to the empty exclusive apartment lobby, Aries didn't know who she was trying to convince.

* * *

Artemis was in the library waiting on Aisling. The young came in, out of uniform, which didn't surprise Artemis in the least. It's what she was wearing instead that had him clearing his throat uncomfortably. A white tank top hung above her belly button, and below a pair of dark frayed up blue jeans. She at least had on a coat that reached her knees, and a long plaid scarf wrapped around her neck. But still…there was something about her exposed skin that made Artemis feel…strange.

"You're not changing out of uniform," the Irish girl asked in surprise.

"I usually do when I go home," Artemis said, leaving out the part of designer suits and 500-dollar dress shoes.

"Whatever floats your boat," Aisling said heading out the door. Artemis followed next to her, trying to think of something to talk about, but his mind drew a blank. Blank? He couldn't remember the last time that happened. Why was this girl having such an overwhelming affect on him? Was it because he really---oh no. Aisling walked up to a bright yellow Moped--- moreover, a deathtrap on wheels.

"You like it," Aisling said patting the leather seats "My Aunt got it for me. It was to her, from her boyfriend, but she says there are better ways to get around, but I don't think so." Artemis could think of a hundred off the bat.

"Here," she said, tossing him a helmet.

"Any reason you have a spare helmet," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Artemis," she exclaimed playfully. "Of course not! My sister rides home with me, but she can deal with walking today. She's been a royal pain anyway…God…" Artemis strapped on the helmet, and swung his legs around the seat, saying a silent prayer.

"Hang on tight," Aisling said revving up the engine. The wheels screeched against the black concrete, and suddenly, the Moped lurched forward, speeding down the street. I knew I should've updated my will, Artemis thought.

* * *

Aisling couldn't drive. Artemis didn't know whether if it was because she was just down right bad or what, but the girl drove like the devil. Street signs and cars were a blur as she wove through the traffic, like mouse through a maze. She made a hard left down a small cobblestone alleyway, and parked the Moped next a small café, barely missing the streetlight. Artemis didn't realize how tightly he was clinging on to Aisling. He quickly let go, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea, all the while thanking his lucky stars he hadn't died. Aisling took off her helmet and approached the café.

"This is the Serene Bean," she announced "I love to come here to relax. It's one of those places that no one knows about, but is so good, you know?" The young Fowl nodded, face flushed. The young girl smiled and opened the door into the café.

It really was peaceful, dimly lit by small candles, with hardly a soul in sight. They sat next to the window, taking the menus from the waitress.

"It's so quiet," Aisling whispered, as if she was afraid to break the subtle silence. Artemis nodded, not taking his eyes off the menu. He was still getting over the Moped roller coaster ordeal.

"So," Aisling asked finally leaning back on her chair "You weren't really sorry about Helena, were you?" Artemis opened his mouth, and then stopped. Why lie? It could risk everything, everything being his life, but did he really want to kiss a girl who didn't like him for what he was? _You're emotions are getting in the way…_It was the voice he often heard inside his head, but this time, he ignored it completely.

"No," he replied.

Aisling let out a long sigh. "Oh thank God! You really had me worried."

"Why do you…_hang out _with her," Artemis asked, the slang words foreign on his tongue.

The Irish girl shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, we're not like, you know, 'friends, friends' or anything. I just know her n' stuff." Artemis nodded, not knowing what 'friends, friends' or 'n' stuff' meant. He'd have to ask Holly, she's a girl, she'd know. The young heir opened his mouth to speak again, when there was a sudden knock on the window. They looked around, startled, and saw Callie standing outside mouthing something to Aisling.

Aisling mouthed the word what, and Callie rolled her eyes. She then mouthed her words slowly, and Aisling's eyes grew big, and she asked a silent _why? _Artemis was slightly amused and…bemused. He remembered seeing such communication on the documentary _Chimpanzees: The Human Race's Brother. _Finally Aisling stuck out her pinky and thumb bringing it up to her ear and mouthed 'call me.' Callie nodded, and headed back up the main street.

"Sorry," Aisling said, "Best friend business."

"Ah," Artemis said suppressing a smile. He just remembered a particularly funny scene from the document, between the females, that was almost exactly like what Aisling and Callie had done.

"So, anyway," The young girl continued oblivious to Artemis's thoughts "I was just wondering cause you know I wasn't really being serious when I said that. So I guess you were just saying that so I wouldn't be mad at you anymore? Why do you care, anyway?" Typical female antics, Artemis thought. Like the female lioness, she's stalking out her prey, finding out as much of it as it can, cornering it….

"Earth to Artemis…Hello…"

"Huh?" DAMN!

"You kind of went…out."

"Oh," the blushing boy said, "I…got lost in thought."

"Apparently. You know, I never seen this side of you before. At school you're always so…"

"So," Artemis inquired raising an eyebrow. Aisling began to reply, but suddenly, her elbow hit her teacup. It happened in a flash. The cup went flying forward, its hot contents spilling all over Artemis's custom school pants. Aisling sat frozen, her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Oh my God, Artemis," she breathed "I am _so _sorry!" Artemis himself could've screamed. His pants…ruined. He wiped off what he could with a napkin, but there was no saving the pants. They were done for.

"Ohmigod, Artemis…" she said. The heir looked up. Aisling had an absolutely petrified look on her face. It was almost…cute.

"Forget about it," he mumbled, wanting to scream, "they're just pants."

"I know but…" her words trailed off. Artemis checked his watch.

"I have to go," he lied "I'll be late for…for…"

"It's ok. I have to go to," Aisling said getting up. Artemis felt his heartache, she sounded embarrassed and miserable.

"Hey," he said light touching her shoulder "it's fine." Aisling stared at him. _Was this Artemis Fowl speaking? _And from outside the restaurant, Holly Short was thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

Aries smiled, a wicked, mad scientist like smile. Oh yes, I'll divide them up, she thought, but it won't Artemis making the blunders. He's much too prideful, even for his life! With that thought she disappeared, just in time to see Artemis touch Aisling's shoulder.

_

* * *

_

What was that all about, Aisling thought, speeding towards her house. She'd never liked boys, especially ones like Artemis. Or just Artemis in general for that matter. He always saw him as stuck up…superficial… _But you never really knew him, did you? _Aisling thought about it. He was always a 'loner' never really trying to make friends. So why all the sudden was he so nice to her? _Oh please, _she scolded herself, _he's just being nice because you were such an idiot. But still… _

Aisling thought, speeding towards her house. She'd never liked boys, especially ones like Artemis. Or just Artemis in general for that matter. He always saw him as stuck up…superficial… Aisling thought about it. He was always a 'loner' never really trying to make friends. So why all the sudden was he so nice to her? she scolded herself, 

_There was always that chance. _

**

* * *

**

I have an obsession with cafes. Thought you ought to know. Anyway, Cliffhanger, just the way I like it. Read and Review, tell me what you think, I value opinions.

**Wandering Mind**


	7. Thalia's Intervention

**AHHHHH!**

**I was re reading this fic when I realized how poorly I was making it. It's not fair to the reviewers that I don't even second glance the chapter after I've written it. From now on, I'm going to make them much smoother! I can't do the whole thing though, just from now on.**

**This is the part of which I based this story off of, and many other stories to follow (big hint there).**

_Got a sweet lil' darling back in my corner  
Below I know I love her, but act like I don't want her  
Surrounded by the lonely, but yet feel like a loner  
Could be an organ donor  
The way I give up my heart, but  
Never know because - shit, I never tell her!  
Ask me about my feelings I'd holla' that it's irrela'  
I don't get myself caught up in the Jello gella'  
And puddin' pops, that others opt to call falling in love, but  
For the record, have you ever rode a horse?  
Would I like for you to take me to Pluto?  
I said, "Of course!"  
But if you ain't a sweety indeedy, I won't endorse  
Hans Solo till I'm hit by the bullet, so may the force  
Be with you, and I'll hit you when better time permits  
For now, give me examples of why you're the shit!  
But how am I to know with the profession that I'm in?  
And if you do not know me, then how could you be my friend?_

**Perfect, eh? If you want to see the entire lyrics to the CD just type The Love Below Lyrics on Google. And now, on to the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

**Thalia's Intervention **

"Where've you been?"

Completely inevitable, Aisling thought, slumping the shoulder bag onto the kitchen floor. Her mother hadn't even looked up from chopping carrots, much less bother to ask, "How've you been" or "How was your day?" Parents, honestly.

"I was at the Serene Bean," the girl replied half truthfully.

"You were certainly there for a long time," her mother said, suspicious. It was even so much to get a glance from the half rimmed glasses.

"The tea was taking longer then usual, the hot water hadn't been working very well. Jerome told me." Ok, not true. At all. The mom wasn't buying it either. She put her hands on her hips and looked at her daughter crossly. Oh God, Aisling thought, here it comes.

"You didn't pick your sister up from school."

"Well what did you expect? She put red dye in my white laundry. I don't think a little walking for a punishment is _that _bad."

On cue Thalia came bumbling down the stairs, grinning. It wasn't unusual for Thalia to grin; actually, something would be wrong if she hadn't. It was a smug, mischievous grin the kind that said 'Ha-ha, I know more then you!' Embarrassingly enough, this was more then true. Thalia was extremely intelligent, making 100s and 4.0 report card grades as if they were nothing. The young prankster didn't use her brains for school though she put them to a much 'better' use. Better being driving everyone around her mad, even the kind old woman who ran out of the bus in complete hysterics. The poor wound up in the hospital muttering "Because…because…" It was, of course, Thalia who had kept asking "Why? Why?" And that was only the beginning of an endless list of pranks, calamities, dirty jokes, and anything else under the category of 'making life more fun by making other's miserable.'

But as Thalia came down the stairs, she had an unusually calm look on her face. It was hard for Aisling to tell if she was acting, or if she was just tired. Like she'd ever be tired, the older sister thought pouring herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Aisling say sorry to your sister," the mother said, now slicing lettuce.

Thalia's grinned broadened. "It's ok mom. I know where she was. At the Serene Bean…with her boyfriend."

Silence.

_Dead _silence.

Thalia took the chocolate milk from Aisling's hand and went upstairs. Too little chocolate, she thought as she heard her sister begin explaining to her mom that he _wasn't _her boyfriend.

**

* * *

**

Aisling's Likes and Dislikes

**Favorite Flowers: Snap Dragons**

**Favorite Chocolate: Any and Every Kind**

**Color: White**

**Band: Cold Play **

**Artist: Andre 3000 (A/N: **It seemed appropriate)

**Ex Boyfriends: None **

**Major Dislikes: Boys in general**

**The Perfect Date: Don't Know…**

Artemis clicked out of the file. It was no good. Useless. Another complication into an already impossible equation. Aisling didn't like boys. She wasn't being serious when he told him to say sorry to Fiona, even though she said she admired him for doing it afterward, even thoughshe doesn't 'like' Fiona, _even though_ they hang out together. The boy's forehead rested on the side of the desk.

_Love just isn't your forte, Artemis. _

_Isn't that your forte, Artemis? Or are you going to admit that you're not a lady's man? _

His fist slammed on the desk. Why? Why was he being caught up in this godforsaken conspiracy? And what the hell had come over him in the Serene Bean?

_Forget about it. _

That's what he told her. Forget that she made him late for class twice and ruined his tailor fitted dress pants. No big deal.

_No one should be treated like that._

_**Especially not you.**_

Especially not you. What was _that _suppose to mean? He hadn't done anything worthy of praise. Ok, yes he had, but nothing Aisling knew about. It would be easy to say she was lying, but there had been such sincerity in her voice. Like a lullaby from a mother, and not the baby sitter who just wanted you to shut up.

_Maybe some good is coming out of this. After all, if Cupid had never put the spell on you, would you have even known she existed? _

Artemis thought about it. No, he wouldn't have. Girls had been hardly anything more then shadows to him up until now. But wait…the reason he was even talking to Aisling was because if he didn't kiss her by Valentines, he'd die.

_But what happens after the kiss? Will you still love her? _

"I don't love her," Artemis said aloud.

"Tell it to the cameras, Mud Boy." The Fowl boy's eye twitched. Foaly. He looked up at the laptop screen and saw the footage from the café, right before Aisling left. The lenses zoomed in as he put his hand on Aisling's shoulder, showing the softness in his eyes, the faint red hue on his cheeks. Damn it.

"Merely an act," he muttered lamely.

There was a chorus of laughter, from the genius centaur, Holly, and Mulch. Artemis turned the earpiece off and fumed. Five days, he thought, and then I'll kiss her. And it'll be over. I'll never have to speak to her again, ever.

_But you don't really want that, do you? Even think about breaking her heart breaks yours. And every time you think about kissing her you're more afraid of rejection then death, aren't you? _

Before Artemis could think of an adequate argument against himself, his mother walked in his room. She was holding the phone, and by the way she was smiling, he knew who it was.

Aisling.

* * *

After Aisling spent thirty minutes convincing her mom that Artemis was in fact _not _her boyfriend, she eventually gave up and decided to brutally murder the little snitch who told. Her _sister. _

"It's only because it's the truth!" Thalia yelled as her sister chased her through the house. Ms. O'Conner (Aisling's mother) was still in shock that her fiercely independent daughter would even _talk _to a boy, and was quickly rummaging through wedding magazines, planning.

"He's not my BOYFRIEND!" Aisling shouted, chasing Thalia up the stairs. The younger sister ran into her room, jumping superman style onto her bed. The more murderous girl jumped on her, beating her sister with a pillow. The harder Aisling beat her with it, the harder Thalia laughed.

"I can't believe you," Aisling said, after the umpteenth pillow slam.

"Well what did you think I would think? I come outside, and I see you with a guy, driving off on a moped."

"He's a friend."

Thalia burst out laughing. "You don't _have _any guy friends! You're like freakin' lesbian. No, the only way Aisling O'Conner would let a guy on her moped is if she really, really…"

"_Ok_," Aisling said, "you've made your point."

"So, you're admitting to liking him?"

"No!"

"Aisling is in love…"  
"SHUT UP!" Thalia's bubbly giggles were cut short by a swift whack in the face with a pillow. Even then she was still laughing, but so much so no noise was coming out of her mouth. Aisling rolled her eyes, throwing the pillow at the littler sibling.

"Ok," Thalia said gasping for air "ok. I'll stop. But at least tell me who you were with."

"No," Aisling said flatly.

"Why," The hyperactive girl whined.

"Because! You'll go berserk."

"No I won't! Promise."

It was Aisling's turn to laugh. "When have heard _that _before?"

"I dunno. When have you? Oh come on Ais don't look at me like that! Puh-leeeease?"

"Fine," Aisling said exasperated "I'll tell. His name is…Artemis Fowl." The amused look on Thalia's face faded away like dust being wiped off a car door.

"See this is _exactly _what I knew was going to happen," Aisling said throwing her arms in the air. "But he's _not _that bad! Ok, so he's a bit on the know-it-all defensive side, and he's made a few girls cry, but he totally told off Fiona and then apologized, that's worth something isn't it? Hello? Thalia…Lia…?" The younger sister was still looking at Ais in absolute shock.

"Artemis…Fowl? _Artemis Fowl? _Aisling…Do you have any freakin' idea who that _is_?" Aisling blinked. "Uhm…well now that you mention it the name is…familiar." Thalia rolled her eyes, and left the room. She came back with a laptop.

"Look," she said, typing Artemis Fowl into Google search (Google Rocks!).

"He's the freakin' smartest kid in Europe," Thalia said "and he's filthy, stinkin' rich. He has a bodyguard, a Bentley; he lives in a monstrous house… Yeah, you know that private school, St. Bartleby's? He used to _go _there. This guy has it _all_. He's like a rockstar." Aisling leaned back on the various pink _Hello Kitty _pillows on her sister's bed. Could it be true? Was the boy she and Fiona told off, spilt tea on, and made late for class a rich genius? But then why didn't he tell her?

_Maybe he doesn't want you to know, because he might think it sound like he was bragging. _

Aisling shook the thought away. Too naïve.

_He was too embarrassed? _

Maybe, but who would be embarrassed of being a multimillionaire genius?

_Too good for you? _

He would have never gone to the Serene Bean if he thought he was too good for her.

_Then what?_

He must've not been ready, Aisling concluded. He wants to see where our relationship goes. The girl nearly laughed. Relationship! They had hardly known each other for a day. But still…

"AISLING!" A pillow met the girl's face.

"What," Aisling asked, swiping her active sister away.

"I know what you're thinking," Thalia teased. "He's too good for you."

"What? Guys aren't good _enough _for me!"

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"What?"

Thalia smiled her best devious smile. "You know _what._ You're afraid, Aisling. You just might have found…the one. Unfortunately, you can't handle it!"

Aisling opened her mouth, but no words came out. Nothing. She couldn't think of a single decent response to her sister's all-too-true comment.

Thalia took the phone and handed to her sister. "Invite him."

"Wh-where?"

"You know where."

Aisling scowled. "He wouldn't come. It's not his thing."

"There's only one way to know, Ais. Can he handle you, or can you not handle him?" Aisling looked from the phone to her sister.

The next thing she knew, she was saying into the receiver, "Hello? Is Artemis there? This is Aisling." Thalia left, giving her sister privacy. Luckily, there was another phone lying around in the kitchen…

* * *

Artemis fumbled with the receiver.

"Hello," he asked, still looking at his mother. Angeline winked at him leaving, giving Artemis a feeling as though he were naked on stage.

"Hey," Aisling answered "did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No," he said shifting the phone.

"Oh. Good. Hey, I was wondering, are you busy at all tonight?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Cool, cause me and my sister…I mean, my sister and I were going to karaoke bar and I was like, wondering if you wanted to come along."

Artemis paled. Karaoke was the _last _thing he'd be caught doing, especially on a school night.

"Err…well this is short notice…"

"It's ok if you don't," Aisling said, sounding a bit hurt "just an idea."

"Hold on." Artemis lowered the phone and took a deep breath. For her Artemis…I mean, for you. Your life. That's exactly it. Damn it.

"Aisling?"

"Yes?"

"I can come."

"Great," the girl said, excited. "Just meet me at our house, k?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Bye." Artemis hung up the phone, and crashed on the bed. He could've been bad with science, poetry, cooking. But no. It was girls. _Girls. _

**

* * *

**

Uh oh. Artemis at karaoke bar.Things could getinteresting…


	8. Kamikaze Drama

**Rather Long Author Notes of Pointless Information! Yay! **

**Oh my God. Who here had the freaking' ITBS (Idiotic Test Because of School)? ERGH. It was boring. It was like dieing. Slowly. I guess its time like that we can really hate nerds like Arty. The have it _so _easy. AHHHH!**

Also, I have a xanga site (go me.) Its (simplywrong), so if you're interested, which I know you are (holds knife behind her back in case you're not) you can take a look-see!

**Last thing: You must, must, must, must, must, read _If You Come Softly, _By Jacqueline Woods! IT'S THE BEST BOOK EVER! **

**That's it. Had nothing to do with nothing, so on with the story. **

**Wait that's not the last thing, lol. I found the most HILARIOUS picture of Artemis Fowl. He's so ugly…it made me laugh! Here's where you can look and make fun of him:**

**http/ images-eu. /images/ P/3548603874.03.LZZZZZZZ. jpg **

**And there's this one, where he doesn't look AS bad. But it's still pretty bad.**

**http/ images-eu. /images/P/347177274X.03.LZZZZZZZ. jpg ****NO SPACES. ****Ok. NOW I'm done. On with the story. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

**Kamikaze The Drama**

**Warning: Soap Opera drama ahead. If you are CBS daytime watcher and know all about this stuff, take my advice, and get a life! **

_Everybody needs a glass of water today,_

_To chase the hate away_

Artemis wasn't looking at himself in the mirror. Or, rather, the 'him' that had existed two days ago. You couldn't see it on his face, but it was there, in the stole of his heart. It had always been there, the one part of him that kept patiently waiting. So much so he barely felt it, just a light tingle in his conscious. Thus the heir had spent a lifetime of putting down girls of all status, pretty or not. Now, he was dressing up in _normal _clothing for a girl he hardly knew. Grant it, it was his life but still…

_**Especially not you. **_

Why do I keep remembering Artemis thought, closing eyes. Every time the love struck know-it-all closed them, he could see her. He _wanted _to see her.

And it scared him.

Could I be myself, he wondered, if I was to tell Aisling about…about who I was, what would she do?

_Nobody likes you, you know that? They think you're ugly and mean. _

Is that what Aisling thought of him? Ugly? Mean? Then why did she invite him? Why did she want to be around him? Did she really? Artemis shook his head. The thing about love is it's not science, he scolded himself, you can never predict it. No matter _how _smart you are.

"Hey." Artemis whirled around. Holly was perched on his windowsill, looking at him through large hazel eyes. Has Holly been in love with anyone, he thought vaguely.

"Sorry about today," she said. "About laughing."

Artemis waved his hand. "The truth is the truth."

"So you are? I mean, you really…like her?"

"I'm not sure," the boy said, sitting on his bedside. "I really don't know. It's confusing, an emotion I've never felt before."

"Wow that's a first," Holly laughed.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, we're behind you the whole way. So don't worry about screwing up." Artemis nodded, but deep inside, he was worried. Worried that he'd mess up. Worried about his lies. Worried about his deadline, about rejection.

Worried that he _was _falling in love.

_

* * *

_

You know you got company coming' over,

_So you scrub extra hard _

Aisling was looking at herself in the mirror when her mother came.

"What do you see?" she asked, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Someone I still barely know," the daughter said after a moment's consideration.

Her mother nodded. "That's what a lot of people see."

"Do you?"

"Of course," Ms. O'Conner replied. Her mother was very beautiful, but fragile, like a rose without thorns. Aisling sat next to her.

"Mom?" Her mother didn't answer. Didn't even look like she want to.

"What is it?" Aisling asked.

"Are you happy, Ais?" Her mother asked.

"It's about him, isn't it? I thought you were happy. You even had the wedding magazines out."

Her mother smiled. "I'm thrilled sweetie…It's just…"

"What?"

"I've heard a lot about…the Fowls…"

Oh. That. It'd be hard to ignore that the Fowls had been trialed for criminal activity that they were still under strong suspicion. Aisling bit her lip.

"Artemis isn't like that," she said.

Her mother laughed, touching her back. "I don't think the smartest boy in Europe spends his time at staring at the ceiling when his family has connections to the Black Market."

"Those are just rumors," Aisling whined in Artemis's defense.

"I'm just trying to protect you, honey. You have fun tonight. Just…" Her mother's words faded off, lost somewhere between the small space between her and her daughter.

_And everyone needs someone to love,_

_Before it's too late…_

_(Don't nobody wanna grow old and lonely!)_

* * *

Artemis arrived at the house a quarter till nine. Usually his parents would object to such late night outings, but they seemed to be getting desperate for the young boy to develop _some _social life, especially in the love area.

Butler of course, was coming. "I'll keep at a distance," The bodyguard assured, as they left, though Artemis hadn't asked him to be.

"It's quite alright, old friend," the boy said "I'm not ashamed of you being there." Butler smiled.

Artemis rapped on the door, feeling oddly nervous. His reminisce was cut off by the door swinging forcefully open.

"Hey!" A girl said, waving.

Oh. God.

"Thalia?"

"Hey, Artemis," the girl said, smoothing out a wrinkle in her lime green C is for Crunk shirt. "I'll get Aisling." And just as fast as she had come, she disappeared.

"You know Aisling's sister," Butler asked. Artemis didn't reply. _Know _was a bit of a strong word. _Had met _was more of the contents he would use. It had been on the first day of P.E., just as the class was cooling off. Well, most of the class. A few girls and boys were still on the courts playing volleyball. Artemis thought nothing of it, until he saw the rounded foam come at him at full speed.

He woke to a girl prodding him with the butt of a tennis racket.

"Coach Tuner is gonna kill you, Thalia!" A boy yelled.

"Hey, he's waking up," she said defensively, looking back at Artemis. "Are you alright?"

"Considering I'm not in an ambulance suffering a sever concussion, yes."

"Oh. Ok." Then she just left, leaving Artemis to drag his sorry beaten ass to the nurse's office.

"We've met," The heir replied flatly. Butler nodded just as Aisling appeared at the doorway.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Hello, Aisling," he said formally. He was going to add 'nice jacket' but that would be a far too corny cliché. Apparently she had gone for the rock n' roll look, wearing a suit-like jacket over a red 'I Love The 80's' shirt. The pun was the electric guitar, pointing backwards to look like a heart. Her jeans were frayed, almost covering the black and white checkered Keds.

"Ready," Thalia said, putting her hands on her sister's shoulders and jumping up and down. The older sister pushed her off.

"Behave Thalia," a voice said from behind the girls.

The two parted, revealing Ms. O'Conner, giving her youngest daughter a stern look.

"What?" Thalia asked in attempted yet unconvincing innocence.

The mother rolled her eyes. "Be back no later then 11."

"Yes ma'm," the two girls replied.

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Yes."

"And behave."

"You don't have to tell _me _that," Thalia said.

"I hope that was a joke," Aisling laughed.

"And if it isn't?" Thalia asked, Z-snapping her sister.

"Don't worry," Butler said, feeling suddenly light at Ms. O'Conner's presence "I'll make sure she stays in line."

"Be careful," The mother teased.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and then a thought struck her. "Who's car are we taking?"

"We'll take mine," Artemis offered.

"Ok. Bye mom!" The mother kept the door open, watching her two daughters take off into the car.

Had she missed them growing up?

_

* * *

_

Everyone needs someone to rub their shoulders,

_And scratch their dandruff _

Artemis felt as though a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders as he walked into the Frosty Frog Karaoke and Bar (Go Frosty Frog!). There weren't gaudy, blinding lights flashing everywhere and eardrum bursting music blaring from speakers. It was like walking into a retro candy land, shaggy purple rug, fifties style tables and booths, and different movie posters spanning from the 1920s to today.

"The Karaoke floor is upstairs," Thalia explained "which is where I'm headed."

"Oh God Artemis, we better leave," Aisling said.

"Hey!" Thalia laughed, and she ran up the stairs.

With her gone, and Butler taking a seat at the bar, Artemis and Aisling were suddenly alone.

Awkward.

"So…what you want to do?" Aisling asked.

Artemis shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been here."

"You wanna go upstairs and listen?"

"Only if you want to," Artemis said.

"I do," Aisling smiled, pleased. "You need to tell your bodyguard?"

Artemis shook his head. "I highly doubt there's anyone around the corner with an axe, and if something bad does happen, he'll be there before you can blink. But I don't think anything bad will." He was fumbling over his words terribly.

But that didn't stop him from being wrong.

Something so bad was going to happen, not even _Butler _could stop it.

_

* * *

_

Everybody needs to stop acting hard and shit,

_Before you get your ass whooped _

Aries watched Aisling and Artemis walk up into the Karaoke room.

A slow, evil smile crept upon her face, as she also saw Fiona standing in the throng of people, listening.

_Go, _she instructed the curly blonde airhead. Fiona folded like putty, and went up to them.

_Now, _Aries said _Go up and say…_

* * *

"What the hell is a pretty boy like _you _doing here?" Fiona asked. Aisling glared. The little (beep!) had just walked up to them, like she _owned _the place.

"Go back to your garden, ho," Aisling snapped.

Fiona smiled. "You know Artemis, for a guy who disses girls for a living, I really though you'd have better taste."

"Grant it, I _didn't _go out with you," he said repeating Foaly's words, which had been whispered from the earpiece.

"Well, even for a low life like yourself, I never thought you'd go out with a counterfeit." Right then, something stopped inside Aisling. The cries from the listeners became distant, and the only sound that went to her ears was the pounding of her heart.

"Excuse me?" Artemis was asking.

"Oh, Aisling didn't _tell _you? About her father? Well, I know I wouldn't. See, Ais doesn't _know _her father. She's a…" Aisling didn't hear Fiona utter the word she had been called all her life. The faces were made a blur from the tears that glazed over her eyes.

"AISLING!" Artemis shouted. It was the last thing she heard before fleeing into the darkened street.

Artemis lost Aisling in the group of high school students coming up the stairs.

"Dude, watch it!" One of them said as he ran into the restaurant section.

"Butler," Artemis said running up to the bodyguard "did you see Aisling?"

The bodyguard shook his head. Artemis cursed under his breath. Thalia jogged up to them.

"Hey, where's Ais?" She asked.

No one answered.

* * *

Aisling didn't bother taking the bus. She ran, all the way home, through the door, into the kitchen, into her mother's arms.

"What's wrong," Ms. O'Conner asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"He knows," she sobbed "he knows."

Her mother held her tighter, the weight of guilt falling on her shoulders.

_Love hater…Hater of love._

**

* * *

**

Ahhh. The drama. Gotta love it. If you're confused well…uhhh…find someone you know to explain it to you. Someone smart. Also, the italics between paragraphs are from the lyrics _Lover Hater _from (none other than) Andree 3000. Sorry Artemis didn't sing, I'll make him do it later!

**Wandering Mind**


	9. Rumors, Kidnapping, and Axe Spray!

**Author Notes**

**Ok sorry for not updating I've been really busy trying to get my Original ready for midway editing. For those who don't know what that is, it's when you write half the story, then go back over it. So, yeah again sorry.**

**Also, for those who are confused and I apologize (again) for the misunderstanding I guess I didn't make myself clear. Yes, Aisling is an _illegitimate _child, and sometimes it can be hard (coming from some experience with my baby cousin). And, for further reference, it was Aries who possessed Fiona to say it, but more on that later.**

**Right now, the story!**

**Day Three **

**Chapter Nine **

**Rumors, Kidnapping, and Axe Spray!**

Callie Rider had a right to be disturbed, more or less. From the moment she stepped on to the bus she had heard nothing but rumors…rumors about _her _best friend, and a certain Artemis Fowl. It almost made her laugh. Artemis and Aisling? HA, HA, HA, HA… oh God, what if?

"She left the Frosty Frog in _tears_," Lola, a local at the karaoke house was telling her.

"Did you hear what they said?" Callie asked.

Lola shook her head. "I mean, I heard them talking, then like…I dunno, Fiona said something to Artemis…"

"Wait back up. _Artemis _**was** there? Artemis Fowl? The guy with the girly name who Katrina saw at the nail salon? What was he doing here?"

The person in front of Callie twisted in her seat and said, "Well, I heard from Kayla, who was there that night too, that she saw him and Aisling walk in the bar together with like, his uncle or something."

"So…so they were on a date?" Callie stuttered.

Another girl, who couldn't _help _but over hear the conversation piped up and added, "Thalia was with them, too. But my brother who works at the Serene Bean saw them together there."

"Yeah I know," Callie said. "I saw them there too."

Every head turned to Callie, so she added, "I…I don't know if they're you know, going out or anything."

"Well," said yet another person "you know what _I _think. I think that the only reason Aisling is going out with Artemis is to make Fiona piss mad. I mean, you _saw _the way she reacted when Fiona told him off. I think there's some chemistry there for sure. Mark my words, Aisling and Artemis, by the end of the year, will be _the _hottest item."

Calliewasn't so sure.

* * *

Artemis was equally anxious about the relationship and unfortunately for him, he didn't have a year. He hardly had four days. And now, his plan was falling around his ears. After his date fled from the restaurant, in total humiliation, he tried calling her, to no avail. Thalia picked up the phone every time, and told him, "I really don't think she's doing well, Artemis. Call back later."

End result: because of typical female dominance, he was now stuck at square one.

"Try talking to her at school," Butler advised, pulling up to main entrance.

Artemis sighed. "If she won't talk to me on the phone, she certainly won't talk to me in-between classes. Honestly, who could stoop so low? Who could expose someone's most personal secrets like that and use it against him?" Butler didn't reply, and it wasn't till after a few moments, that Artemis realized what he had said.

_I would, _he thought grudgingly, thinking of the People, and their Book. _I **did**. _The confused genius stared at the picket fence, lost in somewhere between the sound of the car riding down the road, and the kids laughing on the school steps.

He wished he were still in the latter.

* * *

Aisling knew she couldn't avoid Callie. It was a best friend thing: in times of great need, one always found the other. Clearly marked, highlighted, and written in the unwritten laws of friendship.

Needless to say, by second period, Callie had Ais cornered in the Art room.

"Talk," the friend demanded, wagging a still wet paintbrush in her hand.

"About what?" Aisling snapped.

Callie rolled her eyes. "_You know what. _You didn't call me last night."

"So?"

"You were with Artemis."

"And?"

The Artist gave Aisling 'the look.'

"Don't think you can just one, two step your way out of this," she said. "I know where you were last (summer! Ok sorry) night--- at the Frosty Frog. With Artemis. Again. I'm your _best friend, _Aisling. Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," Aisling said quietly, "not anymore, anyway."

Callie creased her eyebrow. "What do you mean, not anymore?"

Her friend was now heaving sobs, leaning up against the closet door.

"I mean…I really liked Artemis. He acts so different when…I dunno, he's just different then what I always saw him as, you know?"

"Apparently," Callie muttered. She was thinking of the beginning of the school year, when Aisling and she had made a list of the top ten guys NOT to go out with. Artemis made the third, next to the guy with the wart on his tongue.

Aisling let out a forced laugh. "Anyway, we were at the F and F, and Fiona came up and she was all up in my face, and the next thing I knew she told Artemis about my…How I was a…" her words died out, and Callie unfolded her arms, eyes widening. "No. Way."

Aisling nodded, sniffing.

"I can't believe it," her friend said. "That little…I can't believe it. What did Artemis say?"

"I don't know," Aisling whispered. "I left." Callie looked at her friend for a long time, studying her face. It was broken. On a whole she looked small, like the world was tumbling down and around her.

"Don't worry," she assured. "It'll be ok."

Aisling nodded again, now giving Callie 'the look.'

Her friend was up to something. She knew it.

* * *

Callie found Thalia hanging around the back of the gym, frantically getting some unfinished homework done.

"Did you find anything out," The hyper girl said, closing her science book.

"We need to talk to Artemis," Callie replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because we need to know he won't do a code 72 on Ais!"

"Well, fat chance we catch him. His classes are all on the opposite side of us. Unless…" a sly smile spread on Thalia's face. "Unless we did a…"

"Operation Skip the Chair into Janitor," Callie said.

Thalia smiled. "Skip the Chair into Janitor. My favorite. Lets go."

* * *

Artemis rested his forehead on his locker. He was tired. Tired from last night, tired of getting mixed up in these sick games. Tired of everything. He found himself basking in the quiet of the deserted halls, hoping to disappear.

"You better get to class, Artemis."

The Fowl boy felt his eye twitch. "What do you want, Cupid?" He said it without turning around. The last thing he wanted to see was that gigolo fairy with his dumb goatee and cane.

"What's the matter, Arty, down?"

"You planned that, didn't you," Artemis accused.

"Plan what?" Cupid asked innocently.

Artemis didn't reply so the Mack fairy continued, "Planned what, Artemis? You're girlfriend being fatherless? Mocking, isn't it?"

"Not having a father doesn't make you any less or more then anyone else," Artemis retorted.

"This, of course coming from someone who _has _a father."

"I didn't for two years."

Cupid rolled his eyes. "Oh, wow. Two years. Congratulations. At least you _knew _your father. For all you know Aisling's mom could be a…" Artemis spun around, eyes blazing. But when he looked around, Cupid was nowhere. He stepped out into the middle of the hall, looking down the seemingly endless corridor.

"Boo." Artemis jumped.

"Hi, how ya doing," Thalia asked, grabbing Artemis by the underarm.

"What's the meaning of this," he shrieked, as Callie grabbed the other arm.

"Kidnapping you," she replied, simply.

"But…my classes!"

"Oh boo-hoo. It's not anything you can't make up." Thalia said. "Shall we?" Callie nodded, and together, they dragged Artemis down the hall, into the Janitor's room.

The Janitor's room was used for four things: first base, second base, _third _base, and of course Thalia and Callie's interrogation sessions. (Hence, the Janitor's room was not used by the janitor AT ALL.)

Thalia pushed Artemis into the wooden chair, clicking a flashlight into his face.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked, shielding his face.

"Where were you on December 34th 2017?" Aisling's sister demanded. Callie rolled her eyes, and pulled the string attached to the light bulb, releasing the dusty light.

"Tie him." She said, nodding at Thalia. With glee Thalia grabbed a robe from somewhere in the clutter, and wrapped it around Artemis's arms. The captive boy didn't even bother trying to free himself.

"I'm supposing this has something to with what happened to Aisling?" Artemis asked.

Callie nodded. "I know you didn't do anything," she said. "And I also know Aisling really likes you. And when I say likes, I mean really, _really _likes you, like… love. Love likes you. I mean Aisling likes you. I mean…"

"Aisling loves me," Artemis said, scarcely believing it. Was it true, or was it another game?

_It's a best friend thing._

That's right. Callie was Aisling best friend; she wouldn't do anything to hurt her. But what about himself, what was in store for him? Artemis could only wait helplessly strapped poorly to a wooden chair in a janitor's closet.

"Yeah," Callie was saying, "that's what I meant. Anyway, I'm cool with that and everything… (At this Thalia burst out laughing)… so, I'm giving you the chance to see Aisling one on one. No girls, no us, just you, Aisling, and…"

"A condom!" Thalia shouted, and then burst out laughing even more.

"…The stars," Callie finished, glaring at the hyper girl.

"And that's the reason you dragged me into the janitor's closet and tied me up to a chair?"

"No. The reason we dragged you into the janitor's _room _and tied you up to a closet is so that we know 100 percent you're telling the truth. Because we have to know the truth, Artemis, if you're going to be going out with Aisling."

"The truth about what?"

Callie leaned over on her knees, putting her face centimeters to Artemis's. Her gaze was intense, ripping away the silly resilience and replacing it with utmost seriousness. Even Thalia had stopped giggling.

Artemis held his breath, and in the subtle silence, Callie asked, "Do you truly, love Aisling?"

The words echoed as if they had been screamed out in the depths of a cave. Did he love Aisling? Truly? He would have never known her existence had it not been for Cupid's curse but still…had that curse become a blessing? Had his eyes been open to…open to…_love? _

_You know, I've never seen this side of you before. _

_No one deserves to be treated like that, especially you. _

In the few words they had spoken together, Aisling had shown Artemis that she cared. That she noticed him…even though, he never noticed her. _I must be the world's dumbest genius, _he found himself thinking, _to not notice a girl like that. _

"Well?" Aisling asked.

Artemis looked straight into her eyes, and said, "I do. I love Aisling."

There was a moment's pause, and then a smile crept upon Callie's lips.

"Here's what you do…" she said.

* * *

From the Ops booth, Foaly slammed the keyboard.

"Ha, ha," Holly sang. "You're my grocery lackey for the next five weeks!"

"That's not fair," the centaur whined.

The ex captain and smiled at the screen.

Her brother was going to be _so _mad.

* * *

"One last thing, Artemis," Thalia said, as the boy began to retreat down the hall. Artemis turned around, walking into a mist of Axe spray.

"Just in case," Thalia said, then ran down the hall.

**

* * *

**

Yay for Axe spray! Anyway, sorry again for making ya'll wait. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. InterludeAuthor Notes

**Author Notes **

**Ok, I'm just giving you a heads up that I'm not going to be doing any major updating this week due to September break. Sorry for the delay, by next weekend I'll have chapter ten up. I forgot to mention that in my last chapter.**

**I'm so sorry! And I can't do it now because in like, five minutes I'm leaving for the beach. SO. I'll give you this little tid bit that I didn't put in the prologue. It just gives you a look on Artemis's past experience with girls...one imparticular...**

From the J Argon Files

Artemis Fowl has claimed to have no experience with girls. This, in fact, is not so. He had one experience with a young woman named…Callie.

Now, Artemis refused to use the words 'fancy' or 'flirty' to describe his feelings for the fair Callie. Instead, he describe is feelings as strong enzymes pulsing through his subconscious causing reactions such as faster heart beat, strong blood flow to the cheeks, heavy circulation…and other such things. The truth was, he was in love with her. He couldn't stop thinking about her, not even to scheme, which he grew very annoyed with. So annoyed, that he finally got up the courage to, as they say, 'ask her out.'

Her response was this. "I'll go out with you, Artemis, as long you wear a plastic _bag _over your head."

Artemis never talked to girls again, nor trusted them. He sent them into tears whenever they talked to him, thinking that they deserved it.

But, deep inside Callie felt bad for what she said to Artemis. And she never could shake it off, the utter look of aghast on the poor boy's face.

Little did she know, she had given a certain pimp fairy all the evidence he needed to know Artemis one weakness, was girls.

**Ok, well I have to go now. Sorry for keeping you in suspense (still). Until next time,**

**Wandering Mind **


	11. When The Stars Go Blue

**Hola good people, I'm back from vacation! And guess what? I feel gooooood…**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the crap-a-luscious chapter. I shouldn't have even posted anything but I didn't want to keep you waiting! Which is what I'm doing now by writing useless Author Notes. On with the story!**

Chapter Ten

**When The Stars Go Blue**

_**Where will you go when you're lonely?** _

_**Where do you go when you're blue?**_

_**I'll follow you…**_

**…**_**When the stars go blue.** _

Cupid head was in his hands, shoulders rising and falling with every heaving breath.

"Will someone _please _explain to me, why the most ugliest, unsociable, sissy boy is winning this stupid game? He's a _virgin _for Frond's sake!"

"That's where you went wrong," Aries said, replaying the Janitor's Room scene again on the plasma. "You should've made him have to go doggy style with her."

Cupid glared at destructive goddess. "I was seriously thinking about it. But I didn't think…he'd even stand a fighting chance even pecking her…now this!"

"Maybe it's time you took it up a notch. Anything I do won't help, obviously. You need to be more creative." Cupid raised his head, and looked at his counterpart.

"Creative?" the fairy pimp asked, smiling. "I like that…" He stroked the stone on his cane.

"What?" Aries asked. There was an unmistakable glint in Cupid's eyes, the same Artemis got when he was about to pull something especially devious.

Valentino kept smiling. "I think it's time Voodoo Thursday repay me a favor…"

* * *

Artemis saw Aisling clearly. She was sitting on a picnic blanket underneath the multitudes of stars spanning across the ink sky. She was there. He was here. He needed to be there, but his feet wouldn't move.

Damn!

"What are you waiting for Mud Boy?" Holly snapped. "For the sky to fall?"

"Possibly," Artemis said smoothly. Holly rolled her eyes and pushed the tangible boy out into the open.

"Artemis?"

Artemis straighten his back. "Hello, Aisling."

"Let me guess," she said. "Thalia?"

Artemis nodded, brushing dirt off his Armani suit. There was no point in pretending anymore, they both knew.

Aisling sighed deeply, not a good sign.

"What are going to tell me, Artemis? That you don't care, that it doesn't matter?" From the Ops booth Foaly glanced down at the speech he prepared for Artemis.

"D'Arvit!"

Artemis, (un?) fortunately, had a back up plan.

"No, I won't. Because it does matter."

Right then Mulch opened Artemis's will; have a slight inclination it was all over.

Aisling gave Artemis the benefit of the doubt, allowing the boy to continue. "I know how it feels to grow up without a father…at least, for a little while. He disappeared for two years."

"I heard about that," Aisling said. "But, it's not the same Artemis. You _knew _your father. I don't."

"True," the genius agreed. "But for that time that I did have a father…I didn't really see him, or know him."

"What about now?"

Artemis cleared his throat, searching for an answer. It was lost when Aisling smiled, and looked off into the distance.

"For a genius, Artemis Fowl, you're one of the dumbest people I know." Artemis blinked. Didn't see _that _one coming.

"You came out here because Thalia told you where I was, thinking you could just sweep me off my feet and make everything better. You have no idea how it feels to not even know your own father. None."

"That's not true," Artemis replied.

Aisling bristled visibly. "This coming from who, Artemis? A millionaire with nothing to lose?"

"No. It's coming from a boy who grew up two years wondering why his father left him alone with his deranged mother, enemies from here to Sicily, and little none hope of ever returning." Aisling winced. Though Artemis remained perfectly calm, there was a perfectly visible look of anger in his eyes. She had touched a very delicate nerve.

Without warning she stood up, walked over to Artemis, and…rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I had no clue."

Artemis cleared his throat, trying to clear out the warning signs going off inside his head. "It's quite alright," he said patting her awkwardly on the back. Aisling held for a few seconds more then pushed herself off. The siren inside of Artemis's head stopped screaming 'Warning: Feminine breach on premises, shut down all systems and begin snide remarks! This is not a drill, I repeat **not **a drill!'

"Well…I better be going," Aisling was saying.

"Wait," Artemis said. "I…my family and I are going to _The Phantom of the Opera _and I would like for you to come."

Aisling raised her eyebrows. "And you just _happened _to have an extra ticket?"

"Perhaps," Artemis said, raising his own eyebrows. Aisling laughed and took a step forward. The warning signs were going off in Artemis's head again, but he ignored them. Time to finish this, he thought, leaning forward. For a brief moment he hesitated then felt her lips touch his…

* * *

Callie and Thalia were waiting for Aisling in her room.

"Well," The little sister asked, jumping up and down on the bed like she was three.

Aisling looked down smiling sheepishly. It took Thalia a second to realize it.

"Oh my GOD!" she laughed. "You kissed Artemis Fowl?"

"Maybe," Aisling said grin broadening, and then was tackled to the ground by two large hugs.

* * *

"It's over," Holly sighed, relaxing in her chair.

Foaly's tail twitched. "I don't think it is…"

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look for yourself." Holly leaned over, and watched the footage on the Ops plasma screen.

Her heart dropped. "Oh no…Artemis isn't going to like this."

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, DUN! **Sorry for the wait, and the cliffie. I'll update soon, promise. Until then,**

**Wandering Mind **


	12. Complications, Big and Small

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I was grounded, again. You can thank my Spanish teacher for that one, since she HATES me (Jule: will if you TURNED IN YOUR HOMEWORK!). Anyway, with out further ado Chapter 11!**

**Part Three **

**Lovers and Friends**

Day Four

**Chapter 11**

**Complications, Big and Small**

"How was it?" Thalia asked without hesitation the next morning. Mrs. O'Conner was in London for the day and tomorrow, leaving the two sisters by themselves for Thursday and Friday. Aisling didn't answer any questions the night before, excusing herself with 'I'm too tired.' But all night she had stayed up, playing the scene over and over again in her mind, wondering the big question.

What next?

"Well?" Thalia asked.

"You're making it sound like we hit all the bases," Aisling said.

"He's never kissed anyone before," Thalia said as though it was the greatest thing in the world. "I bet he's terrible. He's terrible, isn't he?" Aisling didn't reply, which was answer enough.

"So this it then," Thalia said, swinging her leg over the backseat of the moped. "You're going out with him."

Aisling nodded her head, but Thalia saying the words was like an agent confirming a contract. In the back of her mind, a doubtful voice whispered in her ear. _Is this really what you want? A let down? _

She still could not answer.

* * *

"She's having doubts," Cupid pointed out, whirling his cane around.

_Who could have doubts about Artemis Fowl? _Aries asked herself, and blushed at the thought. She really shouldn't think such things. Especially around Cupid. But the Mack fairy was busy reviewing the kissing scene on the plasma, rubbing his goatee.

"We're still in," he said, mostly to himself, "but barely. We have to use the girl's lack of confidence in the relationship to our advantage. But how?"

Aries raised an eyebrow. "What is this _we _you're talking about? I did my part, I don't have to anything more." Cupid stepped away from the plasma, smiling smugly at Aries. It took a second for the goddess to process the information, of why Cupid was so suddenly his smooth, gangster self. And then it hit her. He knew. Cupid knew her secret. But that didn't mean he was in control. Aries stood up and put her face inches away from his. It wasn't much of a threat, all considering. Cupid was a good head taller then the destructive goddess, and his cane prodded into her chest. But Aries had endless power, and if something were to happen to Cupid's Venus Shard, it'd be all over for him. She could 'make' that something happen, but Cupid could reveal her secret to the whole Lower Elements.

Friends bonded by blackmail. The worst kind.

Before any threats could be exchanged, the elevator door slid open. The two rival friends took their eyes off each other, and looked at the newcomer.

"Voodoo Thursday," Cupid said, every bit a gracious host. "Come in…"

* * *

Artemis was waiting for Aisling at the front gate. He had to keep going out with her, at least for a little while, for the kiss not to look suspicious. A sudden break up would do just that.

_But do you **really **want to break up with her, _a voice prodded. Artemis sighed inwardly. Now that he kissed her, things changed. Kisses do that. (A/N From experience!) They can build and destroy, betray and trust. Complicate and relieve. As the saying went, only time would tell. But how much time did he have?

"Artemis," Aisling called, walking up to him. Artemis pretended that he didn't notice the tension in her shoulders, and her too wide of a smile. He wanted to pretend that the kiss never happened, but that was all too real.

"Hello," Artemis said, trying to smile. Several moments passed without them saying anything. Thalia herself felt the awkwardness and decided to intervene. Again.

"Did ya'll here Mrs. Kannandwarf resigned (A/N I wish) because of hip problems? She's only like, thirty seven!" Neither of them replied to this off statement, instead choosing to stare off into different directions. The younger sister looked between the two, befuddled. What was _wrong_ with them? Before she could open her mouth to answer, the corner of her eye caught Callie, signaling her over. Ah, well. She'd have to play Dr. Matchmaker some other time. Callie had questions that needed to be answered. And who better to ask then a loudmouth sister?

* * *

"You're terrible," Callie said, handing over the bag of candy. Information came at a price with Thalia, especially when it risked her being locked in the bathroom on third hall by her sister. Some things you never get over.

"Well?" The best friend of both asked.

"He was terrible," Thalia replied, raiding the bag.

"Terrible? Aisling said that?"

"Well, no. But she definitely indicated it."

Callie ran her fingers through her black dreadlocks. "That's not good," she mused.

"Oh?" Thalia asked.

"The first kiss symbolizes everything. When my parents met in South Africa, they kissed hours after they saw each other. That's how in love they were with each other. But Artemis and Aisling…I dunno, the relationship seems _forced. _As if it has to happen." The Moreno girl bit her knuckle, looking down at the ground.

"Revenge?" Thalia offered, remembering the words Callie said to Artemis.

Her friend waved her hand. "No, not that. I think Artemis is mature enough to get over something as small as that. No, there must be something else."

"Like?"

"I don't know," Callie said. "But I have a strong suspicion there's more then meets the eye on this one."

* * *

Artemis was in the deserted library when he saw the shimmer just outside the window.

"You may enter," he said, flipping through a book. It wasn't a romantic poetry, Holly noted. Could this be bad?

"Artemis there's something I have to talk to you about," she said.

"There's something I have to tell you, too. I can't go out with Aisling anymore."

Holly's jaw dropped. "_What_?"

"It's too awkward," the genius explained. "I feel to weird around her. And she feels weird around me, too. Perhaps it is better for the both of us if we act like nothing ever happened."

"How can you say that," the elf shouted. "You've barely given love a chance!"

"Maybe it's love that never gave _me _a chance," Artemis retorted.

"Well," Holly argued back, "it's giving you one now. Grant it, it's _life or death _but still…it's a chance. And once worth taking."

Artemis said nothing. Before the kiss, he had made her feel worth something. Not that he hadn't felt that way before, but this time, it was different. Like he had found part of himself that he'd been missing for a long, long time. Yet, since the kiss, everything changed. Was that Cupid's plan? To give him something then just as quickly takes it away? The young heir pounded his fist. He knew it. Love was nothing but give and take. Give a drop of what you are into its stream, and it sucks your ocean dry.

"It won't work," he repeated angrily.

"Artemis!" Holly shouted. "Don't you dare walk away and break up with her!" Artemis said nothing.

He felt nothing.

* * *

"Ok," Callie said logging onto her computer. "I think I have this all figured out."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Artemis and Aisling _love _each other."

"Then explain why everything is all wrong after they kissed," her friend asked. Thalia didn't reply. For once in her life, she _didn't _know something about her sister.

"Remember that mythology class we took together last year? Well, my cousin is taking that same class this year so I'm giving her a little break and letting her use some of my old reports. Anyway, I did a project on the elements of the Alchemist's Stone, and found something that was freakishly similar to the predicament between Artemis and Aisling. Take a look-see." Thalia leaned over Callie's shoulder.

_**The Venus's Shard**_

**_The Venus Shard is a 'cousin' of the Alchemist Stone. It has the power to unite and destroy love. It can curse a person to love someone, or curse them to _must _love someone or a fell fate shall be bestowed upon them. Originally, the Shard was said to be hidden in inside Michelangelo's Venus de Milo, but there is no evidence of the theory whatsoever. But, according to legend, who ever harnessed the stone's power would be able to control a person's fate in love, unless true love tied the people together. Then, the shard is useless. A spell broken by the shard can be broken by a kiss in seven days. If the spell is not broken, then the person shall die._**

Thalia blinked.

"Wait, so you're saying Artemis has been cursed by the stone and the only reason he's going out with Aisling is because he's under the curse?"

Callie nodded gravely, but Thalia gave her a suspicious look. "You sure you haven't been…"

"No, Thalia I _haven't_! Now focus."

Aisling's sister slumped down. "What's there to focus on? If we're truly mad—which I have no doubt we are—and believe this nonsense—which is exactly what it is—then there's nothing to worry about because Artemis has kissed Aisling, and so now the spell is broken. And we know that he doesn't really love or he wouldn't have to have done it otherwise."

"But it's _not _over," Callie said. "Because you're wrong."

"Huh?"

"Don't you get it?" Callie breathed. "Artemis didn't kiss Aisling, Aisling kissed Artemis…"

"So that means…"

"…The spell wasn't broken," Callie finished. "Which means…if he doesn't kiss her…he's gonna die!"

"And we don't want this because…?" Thalia asked.

Callie's mouth dropped open. "Thalia! This is his _life _we're talking about here!"

"And you actually believe that fairytale story?" The younger girl snapped.

Her friend's eyes grew steely. "Yes," she replied. "I do." Thalia eyes narrowed, and suddenly she saw a side of Callie she'd only seen once before, when they were nine.

And that time, her Moreno friend had tried to convince her a centaur named Foaly saved her life.

(A/N But that's a_nother _story…)

* * *

Holly stormed into the Ops booth, furious.

"That stupid Mud Boy!" she roared. "I can't _stand _him! He's so…so…"

Foaly blinked. "Uhm, Holly?"

"He just can't get it through his thick skull…"

"Holly…"

"He only cares about himself! If he had a speck of decency…"

"_Holly…"_

"The next time I see him I swear he's gonna…"

"HOLLY!"

"WHAT?" She screamed, stopping midway into punching a Styrofoam cup.

"Did you remember to tell Artemis about his _mistake?" _

Right then, all the blood drained from Holly's face.

**

* * *

**

Again, sorry for the wait. I was gonna answer some FAQs, but I don't have the time. If there is a question you want to ask me (about the story) cause I get a lot of them, please tell me and I'll answer on my next post which will be this weekend (hopefully).

**Wandering Mind **


	13. Dizzy, Twisted, Tango

**Hola, long time no see. Sorry for the wait, I've been tied up in…stuff. Nothing much to say so…here it goes.**

**Chapter 12**

**Twisted, Dizzy, Tango**

He went through it in his mind, again.

_Aisling there's something I have to tell you…Aisling I was feeling…_

_Aisling…_

"Hey." Artemis jerked his head around. Thalia was standing directly behind him, smiling…strangely.

"What's up?" she asked, casually. Artemis wondered if she honestly wanted to know, or if she wanted to know the details of…of what happened last night surely. Surely Aisling told her.

He replied moodily, "The ceiling." Thalia snorted, looking down at her feet then back at Artemis, searching for words that weren't there. The young boy closed his locker and began walking off, ignoring Thalia completely.

"Hey," she said again, jogging up next to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," he replied, acidly, avoiding her. He could feel his heart growing colder, reluctant, pushing away like the winter still over a plain. Thalia kept up, though she wasn't smiling anymore. Annoyance took over.

"Why are you so upset? Don't take it out on me! Why aren't you talking? Artemis?"

Artemis had enough. He turned swiftly, and said at the same speed, "Listen, Thalia. I thank you for your…concern. But I assure you; I'm quite fine without your bobbling shadowing. So, if you'd please…" and he waved his hand, as if shooshing the maid. Thalia bristled, visibly.

"Listen," she snapped. "I haven't done anything to you, alright? So the moody leave me alone boy act is getting old. Stop it."

Artemis sighed. "I haven't any time for this, Thalia."

"Well you have time for this," Thalia said. "So just listen. Aisling says she loves you. And she wants you to meet her outside for lunch. So I suggest you stick that cold hearted defense up your sorry…" Her sentence never finished though, because she saw a look in Artemis's eyes. Realization.

"She never said that," he said. Thalia realized her subtle lie had been caught. She tried to open her mouth, but Artemis was gone.

Possibly, forever.

* * *

Aisling caught the note in her hand, without even looking. It had become second nature considering the good luck that, since her and Callie's name were back to back, they sat across or in front of each other in every class. She glanced up, checking to make sure Mrs. Keene was busy, and then unfolded the note, slowly.

_Hey, _

_Are you planning on breaking up with Artemis? Thalia said you guys seemed tense._

Aisling scowled, and for the first time, crumbled the note in her hands and didn't reply. How could Thalia have done that? Gone behind her back, and talked to Callie? Then another thought struck her. What if she had gone to Artemis? Aisling sighed deeply. Could, for once, people stay _out _of her life, and stop telling her how to live? She looked out the window, and started breathing jaggedly, on the verge of tears. Mrs. Keene's lecture was lost in the mucked up thoughts of her head, pounding itself until she felt the mental and physical pain of it all.

Against them all, though, this thought stood out.

_It was too much to hope for, anyway. _

* * *

Aries watched the chaos within rip apart the teens, and…scowled. Usually this kind of torment amused her, but this…this was just wrong. And it had nothing to do with Artemis loving Aisling. At had something to do with love itself. She turned on Cupid.

"This is wrong," she said. "Voodoo's powers are tearing them apart!"

"Too bad," Cupid said, swirling the olive in his martini glass. Aries gritted her teeth. From the mini bar, several glasses of Champaign broke.

"You're not playing fair," she shouted, practically. "This was Artemis's game and your game alone. I should have never agreed to work with you!"

Cupid stood up, abruptly. "You can't change the fact that you're in this now, unless you want all of Haven to know your little secret? I didn't think so. You're helpless, Aries. And so is Artemis. I'm in control here, and there's nothing you can do." The destructive goddess's flared.

"You really shouldn't say that," she said. "Especially to me."

"And what could you possibly do?" Valentino asked.

Aries smiled, which was answer enough.

* * *

"You're an idiot." Really, it was all Callie could say to Thalia. The young girl looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"I thought it would help," she muttered, sadly.

Callie sighed. "Well…it didn't. It hasn't. All we can hope for now is that…nothing else will interfere."

"I doubt it," Thalia mumbled. Callie lifted her head, and Thalia did too. Aisling was walking towards them, mad. Furious.

"Sis I---"

"Stay out of it," Aisling said in warning calm. "Stay out of it Thalia or I swear to God I'll…" Thalia looked at her sister. She was somehow overwhelmed, sad and…defeated. Lonely.

"Aisling I…" But the older sister wouldn't hear a word of it. She walked off, confused and betrayed.

Callie rubbed her head. "Nice."

* * *

Artemis sat next to her, without saying a word. Strange, he thought. Under the live oak, when really, this is where it all happened. Or, where I think I won Aisling's heart. Did I? He looked over at her. She hadn't said a word, just stared in the distance. It was so awkward…so foreign. Artemis cleared his throat, but thought of nothing to say.

Aisling looked at him. "You don't really love me, do you?"

It was the last thing Artemis expected her to say. He tried to look into her eyes, but it was hard. Somehow, saying yes would sound like he was betraying her. And he didn't want to betray her.

Isn't that what love is? Not wanting to hurt the ones you care about, most?

"It's ok," she said, standing. "I understand."

"You didn't give me the chance to answer," Artemis said in know it all tones. Like his old, true self.

Aisling looked at him, questionably. Artemis picked himself up and, mimicking his father, stroked Aisling's cheek with his thumb. Aisling looked down, not in disgust, but in embarrassment.

"So?" She asked, taking a step closer.

The warning signs went off in Artemis's head again, louder. "I think we ought to give it a try," he said. Aisling nodded, and smiled sheepishly.

And from the corner, a certain love fairy watched with bemusement, a smile twitching on his lips.

"Let the fun begin," he said.

**

* * *

**

All right, sorry for the shortness. It's late. Spanish quiz tomorrow.

**Loves,**

**Wandering Mind **


	14. La Tortua

**Hello People. **

**You must listen to _Just a Girl. _IT IS THE BEST SONG EVER!**

**Jule:….**

**Me: Well it is.**

**Jule:…**

**Me: Just because Dave dedicated it to you…**

**Jule:….**

**Me: I better run. In the meantime, CHAPTER 13!**

**Also, by popular demand, I've justified the lines. **

**Chapter 13**

**La Tortua **

Voodoo Thursday was sitting at the mini bar, checking out the accessorized grill gleaming in his teeth. He was something of a spectacle in the Fairy World, what, with the fluffy Afro, flashy seventies suits, and of course Gucci bling stolen from the Mud People. Pimp fairies like Cupid and him liked shiny. Dazzles the ladies, see.

"You set," Aries asked, pouring herself an Ocean Breeze spice mix.

"With who," Voodoo said, twisting around, "a little man like Fowl? I hit Sorority girls harder then that."

"Attractive," The goddess muttered, fiddling with the umbrella in the martini glass.

"Hey, were you talking to earlier? You sounded like you was havin' some private convu'sation or something."

"Who," Aries said innocently, "me? Please. There's nothing private about me, you should know that by now." She gave Voodoo a very seductive wink, which he could only grin to.

* * *

In his apartment, Mulch's mouth was hanging open. Wide open, with good reason. Firstly, after two hundred something years, his high school sweetheart had called back. Not only that, but she revealed that Cupid was interfering with Aisling and Artemis and he was sending in _the _Voodoo Thursday. Plus, she wanted to know if they could have lunch sometime at the Starry Blaze, an exclusive restaurant in the heart of Haven. Needless to say, it took Mulch a few minutes to recover before he could do anything. 

But what?

Holly wasn't answering her communicator. Foaly was out somewhere. Once again, it as up to Mulch Diggums to avert Mud Boy's life from certain death. Fun, fun, fun.

* * *

Holly crashed into Artemis's room, breaking the widow to bits. The boy didn't even flinch. He was standing in front of the mirror, tying his tie. 

"Fox chases rabbit around the hole, rabbit goes in the hole…"

"Artemis!" Holly breathed. "Did you break up with Aisling?" The ex Captain was dreading the answer. If he did, it was all over. A boy couldn't break up with a girl then turn around and beg for forgiveness. It didn't work, especially with a girl like Aisling. Artemis straightened his tie and faced Holly.

"No," he answered. "I didn't."

"You…you didn't?" Holly mumbled, shocked.

"Of course not," Artemis said, turning back to the mirror.

"Thank God because if you hadn't you'd…wait. Wait a minute. You didn't break up with her?" Artemis's temple pulsed. What was it with women and repeating every word?

"That means," Holly, said excitedly, "that you do love her! I knew it."

"Actually," Artemis said, "I realized I made a mistake while talking with Thalia. See, while she was babbling, she said that Aisling said she loved me, which I knew wasn't true, because she had been avoiding me all day. Then I thought about while we were on the hill, and remembered she kissed me. My conclusion was that she was ashamed, and afraid what happened to her mother would happen to her. Also, that she kissed me and Cupid said for me to kiss her."

"Bravo Fowl." Both turned. Cupid was in the corner, smiling. Holly tensed. If she had her Neutrino…

"Ah, sister," Valentino said, smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm not your sister," Holly spat, acidly.

Cupid chuckled. "Of course not," he said. "You're a failure. You couldn't carry on the family heritage, only I could. Pity. You came out _so _well." Holly's chest was heaving, and before she could axe murder her stepbrother, Artemis stepped forward.

"Enough is enough, Cupid," he said. "Aisling and I kissed. It's over."

"Is it really," Cupid said, tilting his head, smiling. "I'll give you this Fowl---it's as over as it will ever be. Once you kiss that girl, you'll be saved. And you'll only have two choices after that: break her heart, which you've become too morally bound to do, the only other reason you didn't say no today. _Or _have her attached to you until she wastes your time, money, energy, false _love, _gets bored, and breaks your heart."

A silence an inch thick walled its way in the room.

"Well, I best be off," Cupid said. "I don't want to make you late for your, ah, _date._" He was suddenly gone, in the blink of an eye. Though Artemis never blinked his eyes. They were closed, suppressing the tears.

* * *

"Aisling…" Aisling ignored the voice behind the door. Maybe if she continued to ignore it for the rest of her life, it would go away. Forever. 

"Aisling come on," Thalia cried. "This isn't fair!"

Aisling couldn't stop herself. "It wasn't fair for you to intervene in, uh, _my _life, was it?"

"Ok, I know what I did was wrong but Aisling…I didn't want you to walk away from a good thing! I know how you are!"

The door swung open in Thalia's face. Aisling was standing directly in front of her, tear stained.

"How do you know it's a good thing?" she asked, bitterly.

"Because…because when you look at him, there's this sparkle in your eye I never see! And you smile and laugh a lot more…don't turn around, Ais you know it's true! Why are you so reluctant? What are you afraid of?"

The love below…

"Nothing," Aisling murmured.

"Then why are you trying to walk out?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not…"

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "You're not?"

Aisling closed her eyes. "Yes. Yes, I am, Thalia. I am because I feel like I'm being pushed into this corner, like I _have _to go out with him, like there's no choice in the matter. Like everyone's counting on me to go out with him and I…" her hands fell to her side. Thalia put her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to, Aisling? Do you want to go out with Artemis?"

Aisling looked at Thalia and, very numbly, said, "I…"

"I?" Thalia urged, leaning forward.

"I…forgot something…" Aisling brushed past Thalia, leaving the sister in wonderment.

* * *

"Butler?" 

The bodyguard swiftly turned around, and saw Mulch Diggums, panting frantically.

"Mulch," Butler said, surprised. "What brings you here."

"No time. I have to get to Artemis. Where is he?"

"He just left to pickup Aisling…"

Mulch's mouth dropped. Again. "For the love of…" he cried, leaning his head back. Butler blinked. What was that all about?

**

* * *

**

And there you have it. So many questions, so little time. So until then,

**Wandering Mind **


	15. Rewind and Rewound

**I must admit, there are some very impatient, rude people on this site. Thank you for those HAVE been patient as I do, believe it or not, HAVE A LIFE. But really, I am sorry. It's been almost a MONTH and I haven't updated. Midterms. You gotta love 'em. **

**Jule: (snorts, trying to cover laughter)**

**Me: What?**

**Jule: Nothing…**

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Rewind and Rewound **

**(Jule wanted to make the title Voodoo is doo-doo. My advise Jule: edit the grammar, NOT THE TITLES)**

* * *

Voodoo's powers had been set in since the day on the hill, since he drove Aisling to kiss Artemis (which was done without Cupid's permission, but who can resist meddling in a criminal's love affair?), then made the young girl indecisive, and he had made Artemis very wary of the whole ordeal, and grow tired of Aisling. Not that Artemis hadn't been the latter, but he had grown very _fond _of Aisling. Now he could barely look at her with his stomach churning in repulsion, and Aisling couldn't look at Artemis without bitter distrust. As the feelings grew more malevolent, Voodoo's powers grew stronger. As his powers grew stronger, Voodoo gained more power over the two. It was like the _Mesmer _only on a much higher scale. (I hope that answers your question…whoever had the question.)

_But_. Mulch now knew why all the things that had been happening had been knocked up to soap Opera level, and he knew how to stop it. The source of Voodoo's power was simple—his grilled teeth. And if Mulch knew Voodoo, which he should, they were roommates in college for cripe's sake; the he knew where his power came from.

The bling.

* * *

Artemis and Aisling had a table to themselves—the Fowls insisted. Now, the silence was awkward, the minds were confused, and neither noticed the very strange man sitting at table 2 with an Afro and bling. Nor the loud clang from the toilets. (Which was Mulch, sneaking in)

"So," Artemis said.

"So," Aisling repeated.

Silence.

"How was…math today?"

"Good."

"Good."

Silence.

Artemis didn't know how much more they could take of this. He was about to excuse himself from the bathroom, when someone caught his eye. Butler.

"Excuse me," Artemis said, and walked to the door.

"How is everything?" Butler asked, seeing is principal walk up to him.

"Do I have to answer that?" Artemis snapped.

Butler smirked. "That bad, huh?" Artemis said nothing. Answer enough. Instead he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Butler leaned his head down. "Listen, Mulch came in the manor today and…" Suddenly there was a crash, and something that sickeningly sounded like…gas. Artemis twisted his head back and saw Mulch tangled in the man with the Afro hair, grabbing for the bling around his neck.

Has he gone insane? Artemis thought.

Mulch was tossed off, holding to the necklace tightly. His foot hit a cart of desserts, and sent in wheeling straight towards…oh no. It happened in a split second. Artemis ran and grabbed Aisling, pushing her out of the way of the oncoming cart.

For a moment there was silence, then Aisling twisted herself around and saw that Artemis was still in front of her.

"Hi," Artemis said, panting heavily.

"Hi," Aisling laughed. Suddenly a great weight was lifted from them, the kind of feeling you get when you think _duh_! Artemis began leaning forward, closing his eyes. He could feel her arm wrap around his back, the warmth of her lips...

"Artemis!" Artemis looked up. Mulch was sailing towards him, and before he could move, cannon balling into his side and sending him flying backwards into the wall. The Afro man walked up, rubbing his neck and glaring at Mulch.

"You better watch it, Diggums," he said, rubbing the crest. "Or else." Suddenly Mulch's insides began closing in. He couldn't breathe. The dwarf doubled over, and held to his sides.

"Leave him alone!" Artemis yelled. Voodoo smiled; grill gleaming, ready to finish Artemis himself off, when a sharp pain shot up from the middle of his pants. Aisling had managed to get up, and grab one of the plates and smash it into the man's…middle. He doubled over, bending his knees and falling to the ground. Artemis sprang up and grabbed the necklace from the man's neck, the one that apparently was hurting Mulch.

"This isn't over," the Afro man said.

And disappeared.

* * *

Artemis was waiting out side of Aisling hospital room. Apparently, when he had dived to save her, he ended up dislocating one of her shoulders. After Thalia and Ms. O'Conner were done, the nurse told him it was all right to come in.

"Are you alright?" he asked, sitting beside her. Remembering.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about the dinner," Artemis said. "And the way I acted."

"What do you mean?" Aisling asked.

Artemis took her hand. "I acted like I was so sure of myself, like I knew what I was doing. I didn't."

Aisling was confused. This was so out of character of Artemis. What was he…? She felt it then, a small electrode on the side of her forehead.

"This won't hurt," he said.

That's the last thing she heard.

"So you decided to mind wipe her and her sister?" Butler asked, the following morning. "Why?"

"I mind wiped the kiss, and the date," Artemis replied, eating his omelets. "We were both out of character. And stup—and immature. I thought it was best for not to remember it."

"Will this put a back step to the plan?"

Artemis looked at himself in the knife. "No, old friend, I don't. Honestly I don't."

* * *

Aisling was waiting for Artemis out side of school, with Thalia and Callie.

"Heeeeey!" Thalia said, jumping up to give Artemis a big hug. Aisling grabbed her sister's jacket and pulled her on to her butt.

"Down girl," She said, laughing. Artemis was about to say something, when Callie walked up to him.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked. Artemis nodded, and they walked around the building.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

"This," Callie said, shoving some paper into Artemis's hand. It was the information about the Venus's Stone.

"Not particularly," the boy lied. "Why?"

"Because…because I think you're under its influence. And…I want to help you." Artemis shook his head, and laughed.

"I think you need to get your head straight," he said, handing Callie back the papers. Callie smiled sheepishly, eyes averted. Of course. How could she be so stupid? The Venus's Stone…it was just a myth.

Right?

**

* * *

Ok. Sorry again for the month long wait. Blame it on year round school…or whatever. Midterms. Exams. Grrr. Sorry for the shortness too. It's late. I'm tired. Really, I'm trying, guys. I've butchered this story, I know but…whatever.**

**Loves,**

**Wandering Mind **


	16. Second First Dates

**Author Notes of…RETURN**

Ok, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, FOREVER. Seriously, I am. I've been working on my novel, and out of…town? We'll put it that way.

So without further delay, Chapter Sixteen.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen

**Second First Date Plans**

Artemis and Aisling sat after school under the live oak. Artemis was studying, and Aisling was propped against his shoulder, having a determined conversation with Thalia.

"You know as well as I do Ais that Hello Kitty should be a pop culture leader! I mean, unlike Porno Polly Pocket and Bulimic Barbie she can change with the times and with stereotypes but still maintain her own! If she was running for prime minister I would _so _vote for her."

Aisling looked at Artemis. "You following any of this?"

"Do I look like a helpless member of society?" The boy genius said, shaking his head.

"I'd say that's a no."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine! Both of you losers can stay here to rot. I, for one, am going to harass Callie."

Once her sister was out of sight, Aisling dilated her body so that her legs were outstretched with Artemis's and her head was resting on his shoulder. Artemis was trying to maintain himself but was having difficulty doing so.

Finally he asked, "Do you want to do something tonight?"

"Huh?"

"You know, like dinner?"

Aisling considered it. "Well, I don't have anything else to do. What did you have in mind?"

Artemis shrugged. "Any place is fine with me." Aisling gave him a stern look so he said, "Ok, well, maybe not _any _place. How about Margianos?"

"Hey, if you like it _has _to be good," Aisling said teasingly. She leaned over and giving Artemis a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Pick me up at eight." And then she left, over to where her sister was chasing Callie with a math book. Artemis touched his cheek.

Déjà vu.

* * *

"So you're going out?"

"We're not going out."

"But you said we're going out!"

"Not out, _out _just…out."

"So you're going out?"

Aisling sighed in frustration and threw a towel at her younger sister's head. Thalia caught, twisted it around, and hit the back of Aisling's leg with it.

"Ow!" She cried laughing.

"Karma love," Thalia said smiling. "What comes around goes around."

"Is there something I'm supposed to see in those all mighty words of wisdom?"

Thalia smiled. "I'm just saying, harsh words turning into towel whips, kisses on the cheeks turning into…" she let the sentence go unfinished, raising her eyebrows and putting her hand over her mouth, like someone who had just heard a shocking secret.

Aisling's mouth shot open. "Thalia!" She shouted, running at her sister. "You little…When I get my hands on you!"

"Arty see, Arty do, Arty might make love to you…"

"That is just SICK Thalia! Do you hear me? SICK!"

Thalia was red in the face laughing. She was hardly able to breathe when Aisling caught up to her, but the older sister was laughing hard also. Not having the energy to hurt one another they fell to the floor, tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Whoooo…" Thalia said. "That was hilarious. But seriously, I think you and Artemis make a cute couple."

"This coming from a person who would vote Hello Kitty as our Prime Minister," Aisling pointed out.

Thalia shrugged. "Hey, you got Artemis Fowl into a Karaoke bar, anything is possible, right?"

"Here, here." Aisling breathed.

* * *

Cupid Valentine was genuinely crying, sobbing into his custom made suit.

He wailed, "Voodoo failed me…Aries betrayed me…I have only three days left to ruin this miserable twit's life! There's only one thing I have left to do…"

The pimp fairy walked to a small shrine tucked away in the back of the living room, hidden by the window curtains. He opened the lid of a small jar, and looked into the clear water.

"Mother…Aphrodite. Come. I need your help at last…"

* * *

It was strange. As they sat around the table, Artemis's shoulders were relaxed, he was not complaining about the food or lack thereof, and he seemed…blissful. Watching Aisling make easy conversation with Butler, whom most people cower away from, it seemed like he was dreaming a wonderful dream.

Except he wasn't…and it made him want to cry tears of joy.

On their way home, Aisling asked an unusual question. "If you could wish for one thing, what would it be?"

Artemis answered, "I have everything. I got it all a few days ago."

Aisling looked into Artemis eyes, and a small smile played on her lips, and then stretched out into laughter. Artemis smiled back, and without realizing it, linked his fingers around hers.

The whole way back, they didn't say another word. Just sat, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, heart with heart.

The way they hoped it would always be.


	17. Saturday Morning

**Author Notes of…THANK YOU'S **

I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and not bitching about how long it's been since I've updated! I've been in Africa and working on my Novel, which I hope to be done by March and sent in to a publisher by July! Wish me luck.

Now, onto the reason you clicked on this link!

**

* * *

**

Part Five

**Two Days Left**

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Saturday Morning **

"You're _what?" _

Snow had fallen. It showered from the ominous, grey clouds and dappled the tips of lifeless trees and blanketed the wet sidewalks. Thalia had sought out Callie to walking with Aisling and her to go walking but suddenly, from nowhere, she had decided to leave.

"It's about that stupid rock, isn't it?" Thalia demanded. "That Venus shard, or whatever."

When Callie said nothing as reply the young girl continued, "You've lost your mind Callie! It's just a myth, it's not real!"

"You don't know that," the artist muttered darkly.

"I know enough to know that you love Aisling as a sister and that you hate Artemis, and that'd you go in and out of your way to break them apart!"

Callie closed her suitcase, and sighed. "You're right," she said. "I do love Aisling like a sister. And if she wants to go out with Artemis Fowl, I'm not going to break them apart just because he's a serious nerd and I don't like him very much. But there's something going on, Thalia. Something…"

"Supernatural?" Thalia suggested. Callie nodded, and began putting her artist bag together—the one bag she never went anywhere without.

"I'm sorry I got so upset," Thalia said, sitting on the bed. "I mean, it was us who told him about Aisling's secret spot. I wonder if he went."

"I don't know," Callie replied, distracted.

"You know something Callie?" Thalia said suddenly. "I feel it too, sometimes."

"Feel what?"

"Supernaturalism. Watched. Like there are _things _all around us…" She waved her fingers for affect, making Callie smile.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she said. "It is Valentines, isn't it?"

Thalia nodded. "All the more reason to get back," Callie said, unconsciously touching the necklace on her neck.

(But that, as I said, is another story.)

* * *

Artemis hated the cold. Sure, he had been to the most frigid ends of the earth under life or death circumstances, but that didn't make him like it any more. A few minutes after the time Aisling was supposed to meet them, Thalia walked up.

"Where's Ais?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Artemis said. Right when the words left his lips Aisling came running up breathing frantically.

"Hey," she said, her breath billowing in the air. "Sorry I'm late. I went to meet Callie at the train station."

"You knew that she was leaving?" Thalia wined. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why is she leaving?" Artemis asked, irked.

Aisling shrugged. "She was going to Paris for some reason, I dunno."

Artemis thought about the Venus Shard. Was Callie really that determined to prove its existence? Moreover, was she right? It _was _possible. There was that rock on the top of Cupid's cane…

Consumed in his thoughts, Artemis was startled when Thalia asked, "So, what're you going to with Aisling for Valentines?"

Artemis blinked…"Well I…I had something planned but…it's really none of your business!"

"Come on," Thalia crooned grabbing his sleeve. "Tell me! I bet its good. Does it involve roses?"

"No…" Artemis said, looking pleadingly at Aisling. But she looked interested…_Oh God she probably put Thalia up for this_!

"Ok, so a room full of roses. And chocolates…but what kind? What kind of chocolates are you getting her?"

"It doesn't have anything to do with a room full of roses!" Artemis snapped.

"Don't get her chocolate coated cherries, she doesn't like those. Oh! And when choosing the romantic music, make it piano not violin. Aisling doesn't like the violin, makes her sad. And she's a really good waltzer, but not too good with the foxtrot and…"

"Ok that's enough Thalia," Aisling said, the way a mother would to her two year old. Thalia smiled deviously at Artemis, but he could only glare back, because words failed him with that devil.

The trio walked around the park, Artemis and Aisling holding hands, and Thalia rolling her eyes at them or throwing snowballs at Artemis's head.

But when she was gone, Artemis said in a low tone, "I really do have something planned for you for Valentines."

"Will there be chocolate?" Aisling asked.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said teasingly. "Meet me at my house, around evening, ok?"

"Alright," Aisling said, and they continued walking up the way, hand in hand

* * *

Aphrodite glared at her son.

"They're in love, Cupid," she said, flatly. "That was your own doing. Or have you forgotten the power of my rock?"

Cupid smirked. "It doesn't matter that they're in love. If Artemis fails to comply with the kiss by tomorrow, it won't matter."

"Do you think he'll wait that long?"

"The moment has to be right, and Artemis will make it so." The pimp fairy stroked his goatee. "The lights will go dim, the music shall stop… and that is when we shall strike."

Aphrodite arched a perfect eyebrow. "How so?"

"With a touch of magic…and anocean of deceit."

**Ooooh snap! What is Cupid planning? Will Callie figure out the secret? Will I stop asking myself these questions? Who knows! Tune in next time and you might find out!**


	18. Last Ditch Effort

**Author Notes of…NOT THE AUTHOR**

**Hello, people Wandering Mind would like to apologize for the wait. This isn't her, it's Jule. Jule the EDITOR who EDITS the story not the SECRETARY who copies them onto the computer and if she hadn't threatened me with the (mumbles what Wandering Mind was threatening her with) then I wouldn't be here right now. But, anyway she cares more about updating at an appropriate time than my dignity though so…**

**Ferimetta: Wait…what dignity?**

**Jule: …On with the story.**

**(One more thing, Wandering Mind had to take Happy Mail Buddies off because someone reported her for it for some reason or another. A jealous writer, I guess. So yeah she says sorry and sorry that she couldn't update personally. No…she says she's REALLY sorry for that. Ok. I'm done.) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen

**Last Ditch Effort **

Holly felt terribly exposed. Why, because she was in a top-notch apartment complex, or because she was about to square off with her brother, once and for all? She really didn't hate her brother. If anything he had a right to hate her, for it was his dad who fell for her mother, even though he was with Aphrodite. The elfin detective couldn't help think that maybe it was her fault Artemis was in this mess, that Cupid's disliking for her had some impact on his decision to take Artemis away…away from her.

Holly sighed. She had to talk to him, or else Artemis was a dead Mud Boy.

The elevator reached the pent house and Holly stepped in, surveying the posh 80's style apartment overlooking Haven. On the big screen in front of her, Cupid was watching Artemis and Aisling walk back to Aisling's house.

He smiled. "Young love, as beautiful as spring, eh dear sister?" Holly glared. Artemis loved Aisling, she knew all too well. So why didn't he get on with the stupid kiss?

The fairly half brother read her mind. He said, "Because a kiss of perfection must be given at the right time, my loveless sibling. Dim lights, soft music, the scent of roses, the touch of bare skin. Moonlight. There's a formula of sensuality that must be conjured up for the electricity to be felt, before the tongues collide, and the passion fires between two lovers." Cupid smiled a nasty smile. "Artemis knows of no such time. And if he finds it, it will be too late."

"You're underestimating him, brother," Holly said. "No…no you're not. You're underestimating love…your own art! You know everything about kissing and touching but you don't know anything about what the heart truly needs. Love isn't all about that, there is something deeper."

"So what?" Cupid asked. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is my day, and when everything fails miserably, when everything blows up in your precious Mud Boy's face, then that will be the end of him. No more Artemis Fowl."

"Artemis won't fail."

Cupid laughed. "Whoever said it would be Artemis?" And his gaze, unconsciously, wandered to Aisling. But Holly didn't notice. All she could see was the smug grin on her stepbrother's face, like a nasty boy who found a toy he could hurt someone with.

* * *

Callie looked at the statue, and pondered over it. It was a naked man with no arms. Great. Wonderful. Now, where was the information about the shard? Callie had looked and asked, but the French directories just cocked their eyebrows and stuck up their nose. How very typical of them.

The Moreno girl went outside, all too aware that someone was following her. When she was within a moderately safe distance of meandering eyes she swung around, and grabbed the pepper spray from her purse. _Aisling was right, _she thought as the man in the trench coat and hat over his eyes raised his arms. _I really would need this stuff_! He was a strange man, very short, and…smelly. Yes. Smelly.

"Who are you?" Callie demanded.

"He took it," the little man said simply. "He took the shard because he was angry with his sister. And love."

Callie slowly lowered the spray. The man continued, "When his father left his mother, Aphrodite, he was furious. He thought, 'how could a man who laid with the goddess of beauty fall in love with such a hideous woman, and leave his only child behind?' Then his father had a daughter, who he loved more than him. So the fairy scorned loved—he wished nothing more than to tear it apart."

"But (and this was still the dwarf man speaking) in order to destroy love, he had to have the power of it. In the stole of the night he went to the statue of Milo, and took his mother's rock—one that would give him power over the elemental lust. He vowed to use it only to break love, but it was his downfall after all. For the stone could only be used to create love, not smother it, and if the stone itself must be broken in the name of love… so be it. His plan was doomed. Anything else you heard about the rock was a lie. This is the truth."

Callie was breathless after the speech, but still had many questions. "Where can I find the stone? Isn't being used on Aisling? How can I stop it?"

The little man leaned over, and whispered, "Tomorrow is his day." And then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

As Callie sat there, the truth dawned, and it showed on her face. How could she be so dense? It was Cupid…but who would believe her?

No one, she realized. There is nothing I can do, except believe in the power of love.

* * *

Mulch shredded the burning disguise off and went into his kitchen. Aries was leaned up against the cupboards, one leg propped against one.

"Well?" she asked, hoping her information spill would do some good.

"She believed," Mulch replied. "But I don't know how much she can help. It's all up to Artemis now, and his kiss." At the word kiss Aries eyebrows creased, and a rumble passed over the sky.

The dwarf looked at her curiously, and pointed out, "You really do love him, don't you Aries? The Mud Boy?"

The goddess of destruction smiled, an arrogant smile filled with sadness. "It doesn't matter how I feel, does it? My one true love loves someone else. I'm happy for him."

But she wasn't happy, far from it. Aries was angry, and that moment she vowed revenge. Not on Artemis, but on Aisling.

That wretched Aisling whose weak heart would soon be her love's demise.

**

* * *

Hmm…a little more sinister ending than I'm used to reading for Wandering Mind (it's so weird calling her that! I'm so used to calling her (insert real name here)), but then again she has been reading Ink Spell, so that might have something to do. Anyway, read and review!**


	19. Happy Valentines!

**AUTHOR NOTES OF…ANOTHER LONG WAIT**

**Oh my God people I AM SO SORRY.**

**I've had a busy past couple filled with: surprise trips to Birmingham, odd lunch hours, trying to NOT fall for a catholic priest (go figure I fall for the ones who CAN'T "do it") clumsy skiing, exams, evil SS teachers, pottery, Spanish commercials, and stalking P.E. coaches.**

**So yeah. I've been kept busy.**

**I'll confess it's not like I haven't had time AT ALL to sit on the computer and write this. It's just that every time I started on this particular story, my motivation died out. Plus, my cousin and I are working on a story we're titling _It's A Fowl World After All. _Sort of a spin off of _The Sopranos, _minus the graphic stuff. We're working on plot holes, but it should be up soon.**

**Also I'm updating my profile soon, so it'll look a lot better. Yay.**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 18.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

**Happy Valentines! **

Moonlight threaded its way through the past the barren branches, and across the ballroom floor where Artemis stood, waiting. It was half past eleven. If Aisling didn't get there soon, it was over for him. More than once he had to will himself from not running to her house, and forcing the kiss. Not only would that be incredibly sick, but also Cupid wouldn't accept it. 

11:37. No Aisling.

At 11:42, when Artemis sat down to will his death, the doors finally opened. The boy genius looked up and saw her…Aisling, dressed in a beautiful outfit. She smiled at him shyly, and he did in return. Then, he walked up to her and took her by the hand.

"What of it?" He asked, gesturing at the bundle of roses all around the room, and the petals strewn across the floor.

Aisling radiated. "I love it," she said, putting her hand on his belt line.

Artemis shifted uncomfortably. "I…I have some music ready. I thought we'd get things started with a dance."

"Sure," his girlfriend replied, devious eyes never leaving him. As Artemis turned to the speakers, his mind reeled. Something was not right. Aisling never touched him like that. Not even close. She was acting strange. Was it because at long last they were alone? Or was it something else? Artemis could not tell. 11:45. He switched on the music hoping for the best.

"Shall we…" The words died in Artemis's throat. Aisling had removed her sweater. Now, not only her shoulders were exposed but…less subtle parts also. Artemis gulped.

Definitely not Aisling's style. 11:47. Artemis didn't have time for his girlfriend's sudden burst of over sensuality. Awkwardly, he took her hand in his, and put his arm around her waste.

Aisling smiled warmly. "You know," she said, as they began to spin around the room, "I've really gotten to understand you these past few weeks."

Artemis nodded, unable to speak. The smell of roses stifled the air. His hand was falling further and further down Aisling's back, and Aisling wasn't stopping him. She pulled herself closer.

"I really appreciate everything you've done. It's been wonderful, this past week." Her arm traveled downward. "_Your _wonderful."

Artemis closed his eyes. It didn't sound like Aisling. Her voice sounded less colorful, more mature and devious. The confused boy suddenly realized he was trying to fight her. But why?

11:50. They had suddenly stopped, there in the middle of the ballroom. Artemis was looking straight into Aisling's face, avoiding everything else below.

She tugged his tie. "Kiss me."

11:51. Artemis leaned forward. His lips touched Aisling's. They opened. Again he was kissing her deeply, but it didn't feel like the first time. The first time, when they kissed on the hill, was soft and light. Now, it was more harsh and fierce. Artemis didn't like. It didn't feel like he was kissing Aisling.

He pried away from Aisling at 11:53, narrowing his eyebrows at her. She was no longer smiling. She was smirking at him.

"Aisling…" Artemis murmured. And then he noticed—her eyes. They weren't green. They were blue—deep, penetrating blue.

Aisling's form changed before Artemis's eyes. Once second it was his girlfriend, the next, a tall woman was lush black hair, and wicked eyes.

Cupid appeared beside her and said, "Thank you mother. I assure you, your assistance will not go unnoticed."

Artemis felt the world fall around him, and then he himself crashed to the floor.

11:55. In five minutes, he would be dead.

**

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I had to keep the suspense. Next update Wednesday. TTFN, **

**Wandering Mind **


	20. True Love's Kiss

**Author Notes of…BEING GROUNDED!**

**Dear Readers,**

**I have been grounded for an insanely long time. Why? Lets just say it involved a car, a tree, and some seriously fast running.**

**Anyway, here is the second to last chapter of The Love Below!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**True Love's Kiss**

"You…lied to me!"

Artemis couldn't believe it. All along it was a lie! Where was Aisling? Was she all right? Had Cupid done something with her?

Was she ever coming?

Cupid smiled, prodding Artemis's head. "How does it feel Artemis to finally be dieing? To be betrayed by the girl you thought loved you? I need to know."

Artemis's chest heaved. "She…didn't know…"

"But she didn't show up, did she?"

11; 56

"Cupid," Artemis wheezed heavily. "You think you've won. But I'm sure for whatever reason Aisling didn't come it was a good one. I'm sure she would've been here if she could. And if not, if she really doesn't love me, than…"

Pause. And then, "…I still love her. No matter what."

Cupid scowled his force contorted with rage. In a moment of uncontrollable fury, kicked Artemis in the sides, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"You're a pathetic excuse of existence!" The fairy said, grabbing Artemis by the hair. "I can't wait till midnight comes—I'll never have to see your sorry face again! No one will!"

"Leave him alone!"

11:57

The Love Fairy looked up. Aries was standing at the doorway, hair billowing up around her in rage, eyes red. She was NOT a happy camper.

Cupid smiled with delight. "Ah, Aries! I should've known you'd show up. What do you plan on doing, exactly?"

"Let him go, Cupid," She warned. "I swear to Hera whatever you do to him, I'll unleash on you a thousand fold!"

He laughed—a mad, bad guy sort of laugh. "It's too late, Aries! He's doomed! Your love is gone for good!"

"On the contrary." Aries stepped aside.

Artemis raised his head, eyes widening.

"…Aisling?"

11:58

"Artemis!"

The young girl began running to Artemis, but Cupid blocked her.

"I don't think so." He growled, grabbing Aisling by her arm. "You're not going anywhere!" Aisling pulled away but Cupid held tightly.

"You can't save him," Cupid said. "You never could."

Aisling closed her eyes. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! SHUT…UP!" With all her strength she brought her knee back and, before Cupid had time to react, sent it flying into the sweet spot. Cupid's eyes bulged as he fell to his knees, hands between his legs.

"That's for being a nerd!" Aisling smirked.

11:59

Artemis lay motionless on the floor. Everything was becoming blurred; his head felt light. Something came into view though—a face with red hair.

"Aisling…"

"Hey," she whispered, pulling his hair back.

Artemis leaned into her hand. "I love you," he murmured.

"I know," Aisling replied.

And then she kissed him.

Midnight 

Cupid howled. "NNNNNNNNOOO! YOU…YOU! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Aisling and Artemis wrapped their arms around each other. Cupid raised his staff at them laughing deranged.

"Die slow."

Just as he was about to kill them off the door burst open…again. "Stop right there, Cupid!"

Aisling gasped. "Callie? What on earth!"

Callie didn't give any explanation. Instead she ran full speed and tackled Cupid by the knees, causing him to lose grip of his cane. The wretched thing rolled across the floor, passed Aisling and Artemis…and right underneath Aries's foot.

The goddess picked it up. "Huh, well will you look at that?"

Cupid's eyes widened. "No, Aries, please! Show mercy!"

Aries laughed. "Mercy, Cupid? I'm the goddess of destruction, remember?"

And then, in one simple movement, she crushed the Venus Shard.

Cupid screamed in rage. His body was shaking violently, steam and fire poured out of his mouth. Callie backed away slowly towards Aisling and Artemis.

"You guys Ok?" She asked.

"Well," Aisling said plainly, "I just found out fairies DO exist and that the one of love is really a perverted, no good thief who is currently going out of control. Other than that I really can't complain."

"Good!" Callie said patting Aisling on the back. "Glad to hear it."

Cupid walked up to them, breathing heavily. "You haven't seen the last of me, bitches. I'll be back with a vengeance!"

He turned to leave. As he did Aisling called out, "Hey Cupid, you say you're the Fairy of Love, right?"

The Mack fairy nodded.

"So who don't you put love where it REALLY counts? Like below?"

For once in his life, Cupid did not reply. He simply glared with hatred at the three before turning and disappearing into the night.

"Well," Aries said stretching. "I think I've caused enough damage for one night. See you around, Arty."

Then she too was gone.

Aisling, Callie, and Artemis stood in silence for a long moment. There thoughts were scattered across their minds like strangers on a train—if ever to cross paths, it would be purely by accident.

It was Artemis who open his mouth first, about to ask Aisling the most important question of his fourteen years of life, but before he could, the doors for a third time that night opened unexpectedly.

"Artemis! What's going ON in here?"

Oh, dear. It was his mother. "M—mother I was just…"

"We were having a romantic evening," Aisling cut in. "Until Callie came in and uhm…wrecked it."

"I thought I heard screaming," Ms. Fowl questioned, looking around.

"That was me Ms. Fowl," Callie laughed nervously. "Nothing like some banshee screaming to ruin a perfectly romantic evening!"

She grouped Artemis and Aisling into a Wizard of Oz hug, and the three smiled with sweet falseness. Angeline shook her head and closed the door.

Again, there was silence. "So," Callie asked. "Who's up for ice cream?"

"I'm down for that," Aisling said, heading out the door.

Artemis followed.

**Alright one more chapter…before book two of course! Hugs! **

**Wandering Mind**


	21. Epilouge

**Author Notes of…LAST CHAPTER!**

**Hey people it's been a great story, but now it's time to wrap it up! Don't worry…you'll be seeing plenty more of Artemis, Aisling, Cupid, Aries…and some new faces along the way ;-).**

**So here it is…the final chapter of The Love Below!**

**Epilogue**

"Why did you believe Aries?"

It was the day after Valentines. Artemis and Aisling were sitting at the Serene Bean—the place where they had their first unofficial date.

Aisling shrugged. "She showed me some of her powers. Made the oven blow up, and what not."

Artemis cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So why exactly did you plan on not coming?"

Aisling looked up with a sorrowful look in her eyes. Artemis knew whatever explanation she had; it wasn't going to be easy to take.

He braced himself as she said, "I'm sorry, Artemis. I'm not ready for a boyfriend. I thought I was. But then I found about the spell…and Cupid…and I don't blame you for doing what you did but…"

"…Even before that, my feelings weren't sincere. I think I was just looking for something to hold on to and you were the first one to show up. I'm sorry."

Artemis nodded. He was heartbroken. Heartbroken, but not surprised.

* * *

Thalia was talking into a mirror.

"I understand that Apollo…Well I'm not the one who writes the fates! Does it look like I can control this?…Oh put a foot in it you big baby. Trust me. They don't suspect a thing. Artemis will be taken care of."

* * *

Callie looked up into the night sky. In her hand was a silver necklace glinting in the faint glow of the moonlight. It was cool against her fingers, and so very beautiful.

Looking at it she said, "You promised you'd come back. When?"

From the Ops center Foaly whispered, "Soon."

* * *

Deep in the heart of Haven, Cupid and Voodoo Tuesday were plotting.

"I won't lose to Artemis Fowl," the love fairy growled. "He will pay. Dearly."

"How?" Voodoo asked.

Cupid smiled an evil grin. "Oh, I think I know of a way. Hit it boys!"

With that construction began on the Mack Fairy's…

…Love shack?

Aries looked away from her crystal ball. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Aisling pushed her seat to the side, and put on her coat. Her hands were against the door, when Artemis grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said.

Aisling turned. He continued, "I want you to know, that after everything…my feelings never changed…"

"_I always loved you_."

**THE END

* * *

**

Credits:

**Written by Wandering Mind**

**Edited by Jule**

**Inspired by the song _The Love Below _**

**Dedicated to Elle **

**A Special Thanks to:**

**My parents**

**Jule and "Ferimetta" **

**Dancing Bob **

**See you next edition!**

**Wandering Mind **


End file.
